


Mine

by loeysxdaisies



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun wanting to be pretty™, CEO Chanyeol, Chanyeol thinking Baekhyun is the prettiest, Fluff, High-class escort Baekhyun, M/M, Smut, implied consensual barebacking, implied sugar daddy/baby arrangement, low-key mutual pining, minor bdsm themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeysxdaisies/pseuds/loeysxdaisies
Summary: Chanyeol doesn't like seeing Baekhyun on others' arms at his own events when he should've booked Baekhyun first. In fact, he doesn't want to have to book him at all.Lucky for him, he has an idea (and plenty of money) to strike a deal with Baekhyun that'll make them both happy.





	1. Late September, 2021

**Author's Note:**

> the only warning i'm going to add here is, because some people don't like it, chanyeol calling baekhyun princess (because he asked for it--will be explained!!) some people may see this as misgendering baek but that is NOT the case, i promise!!
> 
> this was written in like a DAY don't hate it pleASe

“I don’t want you escorting anyone else.”

“Oh?” Baekhyun didn’t turn around, locating his dress shirt off the ground. He held it up and sighed. The buttons had nearly all been ripped off in their earlier attempt to get each other naked as fast as they could when Chanyeol had used his impressive strength to yank his shirt open and down his arms before literally throwing Baekhyun back onto the bed. “It’s my job.”

“Allow me to rephrase, then.”

“You know I’m not you, right?” Baekhyun turned around and waved his now useless shirt in the direction of the CEO still in bed. “I don’t have millions of dollars to buy a new shirt every time the other person wants to seem strong and mean.” He dropped the white fabric and crossed his arms, meeting Chanyeol’s eyes in the dim room.

Chanyeol rolled onto his side then, propping his head up on his elbow and studying Baekhyun with a sharp glint in his eyes. “I don’t want you escorting anyone else because I only want you escorting me from now on.”

Baekhyun raised an eyebrow. “Reserving me 24 hours a day seven days a week? That’s expensive, Mr. Park.”

“I’m well aware. I’ve been paying your fees for months now.” Chanyeol held his hand out and Baekhyun didn’t even think twice before taking it, allowing his customer to pull him back into bed and into his lap. “That’s why I have an idea.”

“Oh?” Baekhyun settled naturally over the tops of his thighs, knees on either side of his hips against the bed. It was a position he was used to. “Care to share?”

“I’ll buy you whatever you want.” Chanyeol mused softly, brushing Baekhyun’s fringe from his face. “Whenever you want it. I’ll take you anywhere you want to go. I’ll give you whatever you could possibly desire.” His voice dropped to a whisper and he pressed his lips to Baekhyun’s neck. “So long as you stay with me. Only me.”

Baekhyun let out a light moan as Chanyeol began mouthing at his neck, over the many marks he’d left behind last night. “What brought this on?”

“You weren’t with me last night.” Chanyeol nipped at his collarbones. “You showed up to _my_ party on Siwon’s arm.”

“He scheduled me first.” Baekhyun defended, hand coming up to tangle in Chanyeol’s hair.

“I don’t like seeing you with him.” Chanyeol murmured. He ghosted his lips up Baekhyun’s neck and cupped his cheek with one hand. “I don’t like seeing you with anyone else when you’re _mine.”_

“But I’m not yours.” Baekhyun blinked a couple times as he opened his eyes. “I’m whoever is the highest bidder’s.”

“I’ll be the highest bidder.” Chanyeol’s hand around Baekhyun’s waist squeezed possessively. “If you let me, I’ll treat you right. I’ll treat you the way you deserve.” He rolled them over so Baekhyun was now on his back, trapped beneath him on the bed and slipping out from under the covers.

“What will you do?”

“I’ll buy you everything.” Chanyeol’s left hand ran along his chest, fingering around each nipple and Baekhyun got comfortable against the bed.

“Everything?”

“Everything you want for yourself and everything I want for you.” Chanyeol’s fingers tightened around the nub and twisted and Baekhyun moaned, back arching up into his hand. “I’ll take you anywhere you want to go,” Chanyeol repeated the process on his other nipple and Baekhyun whimpered when he released it, trailing his fingers down his abdomen to rest on the waistband of his dress pants that he’d managed to pull on after slipping out of bed.

“You take lots of trips…” Baekhyun panted for a moment when Chanyeol pulled his pants down and nuzzled his nose against his cock, still covered by his black briefs but also already noticeably hard. “For work. You’re always gone.”

“You’ll come with me.” Chanyeol pressed a light kiss to the bulge and then pulled Baekhyun’s pants slowly, _slowly_ down his legs. “You can spend your time out shopping while I’m in my meetings,” he spoke between kisses he was pressing to Baekhyun’s inner thigh, “and then I’ll take you out to dinner every night when I get back and fuck you into oblivion.”

“Yeah?” Baekhyun’s legs fell open when Chanyeol situated himself just over his still-clothed cock, elbows on either side of his hips.

“Oh, darling, I’ll fuck you so good.” One of Chanyeol’s fingers hooked in the waistband of Baekhyun’s underwear and began pulling them down. “I’ll fuck you so good it’ll ruin you for everyone else but me.”

Baekhyun sucked in a breath when his cock finally popped up, erect and Chanyeol wasted no time in kissing up his shaft.

“I’ll fuck you everywhere.” He promised in that low register of his that gave Baekhyun goosebumps. “I’ll fuck you in every room of this apartment. I’ll fuck you in every hotel room we stay in. I’ll fuck you in my office at work.” He took Baekhyun in his mouth and bobbed his head once, slowly, tightening his lips and pulling his head off Baekhyun’s cock as the escort whined and fisted his hair with a soft “please, Chanyeol.”

“I’ll fuck you so hard and mark you up so much no one will have a doubt just who you belong to.” Chanyeol murmured. “Just say yes.”

“You mean like…” Baekhyun swallowed and took a second to calm his racing brain and think. “Like a sugar daddy?”

“If you want to think of it like that you can.” Chanyeol kissed along his hips softly. “I just think that this would be mutually beneficial for the two of us. We both get the sex, you get whatever you want and I get to make you happy.”

“Is this a fucking business deal to you?” Baekhyun’s head shot up and he glared at Chanyeol between his legs. “I don’t do long-term commitments by contract, you should know this.”

“Then no contract.” Chanyeol sat up and Baekhyun eyed him warily, thinking. Debating in his head. Did he want this? He’d be losing out on so much money from different people, but he also knew how rich Chanyeol really was and had no doubt that he’d be able to make the money back. Now he wouldn’t even have to worry about spending it himself—Chanyeol would do that for him, too.

“No contract, because you’re actually a decent human being and I don’t want to see more people holding on to you like they own you like Siwon was last night.”

“Were you worried about me?” Baekhyun raised his eyebrows with a knowing smirk pulling at his lips. “Worried that I’d let someone else fuck me?”

“I know him.” Chanyeol’s eyes darkened. He pushed up on his knees and reached over, using his impressive height to grab the lube they’d used last night and just left lying on the top of the nightstand. “I know what he does to people—a lot of people—and that’s the last thing I’d want happening to you. He’s a fucking monster.”

“So are you.” Chanyeol sat back down and as soon as he was back on the bed he had a lapful of Baekhyun, arms wrapping around his neck. “The only type of people who ever reserve me are.”

“We’re all monsters in this line of work,” Chanyeol admitted. He popped the lube open with one hand and squeezed a decent amount into his palm. “I just happen to be one of the nicer ones.”

“I should be grateful then, should I?” Baekhyun leaned forward when he felt Chanyeol’s hand drop to his ass and push one finger in, letting out a shaky breath.

“Mhm.” Chanyeol kissed his shoulder and added a second finger alongside the first. “Still so loose.”

“So stop talking and fuck me already.” Chanyeol pulled his fingers out as Baekhyun reached back and took a hold of his cock and pumped it a few times, adding just a bit of lube—Baekhyun loved the stretch—and then sat down on it.

Baekhyun let out a breath and dug his fingers into Chanyeol’s shoulders, who wrapped one arm around his lower back while the other one cupped his cheek, keeping his head from falling back.

“Look at you.” Chanyeol murmured softly. “Baby, look at you.” Baekhyun let out a whimper and Chanyeol buried his face in his neck, nipping at the skin. “I don’t want anyone else seeing you like this, got it?”

“You’re the best I’ve ever had.” Baekhyun rushed out in one breath. “You’re the biggest. The hottest. Holy— _fuck.”_

“You’re so fucking pretty, baby. You’re unreal.” Chanyeol worked over a hickey from last night and Baekhyun moaned softly. “Pretty like a little princess, yeah?”

“Oh, fuck yes.” The _“princess”_ thing was something Baekhyun had admitted at around five in the morning, drunk out of his mind after one of Chanyeol’s parties, as the CEO had been slipping him into bed. Baekhyun had spent most of the night home mumbling pointless ramblings until that one statement that Chanyeol filed away in the back of his mind for future use. He pulled it out when he wanted to make _sure_ Baekhyun knew just how pretty he was.

Baekhyun always wanted to be pretty. That’s why he liked his job—being showered in money and escorting people to high-class parties and galas and events that had him doing his makeup, had his customer buying him a new suit and jewelry _on top of_ his nightly pay off. He bought himself a nice penthouse and filled it with nice furniture, and bought himself nice clothes and things. Everything about his life was so pretty. Some people might call it feminine, but Baekhyun wouldn’t. It was just…

Pretty.

He liked being pretty, too.

“My princess.” Baekhyun began rolling his hips and Chanyeol kept his hands on his waist. “Stay with me and I’ll treat you like one, baby. I’ll treat you _right.”_

Baekhyun didn’t respond but the intensity of his hips increased as he readjusted to Chanyeol inside of him, though the last time had just been a few hours ago max, and Chanyeol laid back on his elbows.

“You on top of me like this is fucking _everything_ , baby.” Chanyeol looked nothing short of awestruck as he watched Baekhyun work himself up, bouncing up and down and rolling his hips in deep circles and he couldn’t help but _touch_ —reaching up and taking one of Baekhyun’s irritated nipples between his fingers and twisting again.

Baekhyun whined and thrust his chest forward, and Chanyeol’s other hand landed on his ass, smacking twice and then rubbing the pain in softly.

“Oh, f-fuck.” Baekhyun’s hips stuttered. “Oh fuck, again, _please.”_

“So pretty.” Chanyeol mused, smacking his other cheek. “You look so pretty covered in my marks, you know that? Only for me.”

“Only for you.” Baekhyun panted, nodding. “Please, please.”

“Please what, hm?” Chanyeol sat back up and cupped Baekhyun’s cheek, looking right into his eyes. “What do you want?”

“I want to be pretty.” Baekhyun kissed Chanyeol hard, messy, desperate and painful with the clashing of teeth. “Make me pretty.”

“You want to be pretty for me?” Chanyeol breathed out against his lips. “My pretty princess?”

Baekhyun whimpered and nodded. “Please.”

“Turn over then,” Chanyeol smacked his ass once more. “On your knees, baby.”

At first it had shocked Chanyeol just how docile Baekhyun was in bed—he had been so cool and confident every time Chanyeol had hired him so far, so naturally, he had assumed that the same would be in bed. The third time Baekhyun had been with him was when they both succumbed to the tension between them back at the CEO’s apartment, when Baekhyun grabbed his collar and kissed him and Chanyeol wasted no time in pushing him against the wall and then taking him to bed. His natural dominance had shone through and Baekhyun went completely docile under him, letting him take full control and begging for everything and _loving_ every second…not to mention how doting and attentive Chanyeol was when cleaning them off and making him breakfast the next morning.

It was almost painful, the effort it took for Baekhyun to lift himself from Chanyeol’s cock. He wanted it in him, he wanted to be full—he wanted to be full of _Chanyeol._ But he listened, like he always did, pushing up onto his knees and waddling backward and then turning around and dropping onto his elbows.

He felt the bed dip as Chanyeol shifted behind him and got up on his knees, hands running up Baekhyun’s back and over his shoulder and then back down, grip settling around his hips and Baekhyun shivered.

“So pretty.” Chanyeol sheathed himself back into Baekhyun slowly and then laid down along the length of his back, one hand coming up to run through Baekhyun’s hair. He kissed his left shoulder softly and Baekhyun sighed.

“Really?”

“Really.” Baekhyun jolted when Chanyeol smacked his ass again, and Chanyeol let out a breathy chuckle before sitting up. “You’ll look so much prettier covered in my marks, though. That’s always when you look prettiest.”

“Mark me,” Baekhyun begged, moaning when Chanyeol pulled out and thrust back in slowly. “Please, make me yours.”

“Mine?”

“I want to be yours.” Baekhyun shut his eyes and dropped his head. It was true. He hated admitting it, but he really did like Chanyeol. Emotions were looked down in his line of work and he’d always done a good job at hiding his own—all until Chanyeol called him and booked him to be his date for a gala. And then he called again. And again. And somewhere along the line of spending time with him and being paid for it, and getting fucked after, he found himself wishing for the other male’s company, hoping that when he’d get booked it would be by him and being slightly, unwillingly upset when it wasn’t. “I don’t want to escort anyone else. Only you.”

“Yeah?” Chanyeol thrust again. “You want to be my princess, want to stay with me? Want me to treat you right?”

“Yes.” Baekhyun sobbed, fisting the sheets as Chanyeol thrust again—harder this time. The force pushed Baekhyun’s whole body forward on the bed at the same time Chanyeol’s hands on his hips pulled him back. _“Please_ , ‘Yeol.”

“You have no idea how happy you make me, princess.” Chanyeol smiled, rubbing Baekhyun’s back. “I’ll make you just as happy, Baekhyun, I promise.”

“You already do.” Baekhyun pushed up on his hands and Chanyeol leaned down, meeting him halfway and catching Baekhyun’s turned head in a bruising kiss. Baekhyun lifted one of his hands up and tangled it in Chanyeol’s hair for a moment, holding him close until he had his fill. “Fuck me right and I’ll be even happier.”

Chanyeol smirked and pushed Baekhyun’s back, right between his shoulder blades, until his chest was flat on the bed. “Stay down then, princess. Stay like a good boy.”

Baekhyun fisted the sheets by his head and cried out as Chanyeol thrust the first few times, somehow harder and deeper than he’d been all night so far. He turned his head and looked at the large floor-to-ceiling windows at his left, overlooking Seoul’s downtown and revealing the early morning sky. The sun was just starting to rise but it was still dark enough that Baekhyun could see their reflections in the glass, could see how hard Chanyeol was fucking into him, how far he pulled out and how fast he pushed back in—most importantly, how perfect he looked behind him like that.

How perfect they looked _together._

 _“You two would be powerful together.”_ Kim Jongin, a close personal friend of Chanyeol’s and fiancé to one of his business partners, Oh Sehun, had said to Baekhyun once when they were alone at a party, both having had slipped away for refills and a break from the constant flow of people _dying_ for a word with the two powerful CEOs.

_“You’re both incredibly good looking. He’s so powerful, and you—you have everyone wrapped around your fucking fingers, you know? I’m sure you know—you do it on purpose, you bastard. God, together? The two of you could rule the fucking world.”_

They absolutely could. And they _would_.

“I’m close.” Baekhyun managed through gritted teeth. One of his hands came back to fist his cock, forming a ring with his fingers so that each of Chanyeol’s thrusts pushed his cock into his hand. _Oh, god._ “Please.”

“My princess wants to come, hm?” Chanyeol didn’t slow down, didn’t let up in the slightest. “Come for me then, darling.”

It only took a couple more thrusts, and Chanyeol leaning forward to take one of Baekhyun’s nipples between his fingers and tweaking it for Baekhyun to come with a sharp cry, shuddering as he came all over the expensive comforter beneath him. Chanyeol continued thrusting until he felt Baekhyun’s body go completely lax and he let out a sob, where he finally pulled out and Baekhyun collapsed folly on the bed.

Chanyeol jacked himself off until he came all over Baekhyun’s ass and back, marking him once more in the thick, warm liquid and Baekhyun couldn’t help when he moaned again at the feeling. It was hot, being marked by Chanyeol like this.

Baekhyun watched Chanyeol’s reflection in the window as he came, body tensing as he rubbed his cock until he’d literally squeezed every last drop onto Baekhyun, and then he let out a deep groan and let his head fall back for a moment as he caught his breath.

“S-shit.” Baekhyun’s eyes fluttered closed, feeling like nothing more than dead weight.

“You look so fucking pretty like this, princess.” Chanyeol murmured, straddling Baekhyun’s thighs and hovering over his exhausted body. “Completely covered in _me_. God, I love seeing this.” His elbows were above either one of Baekhyun’s shoulders and he leaned down to kiss his cheek.

The corners of Baekhyun’s mouth curved up into a smile and he hummed. “Yeah?”

“The prettiest.” Chanyeol kissed the corner of his mouth. “Did you mean it?”

“Mean what?” Baekhyun mumbled, half-asleep already.

“Be mine,” Chanyeol whispered, reaching forward with one hand to link his fingers with Baekhyun’s, completely encasing his time hand in his own. “Let me take care of you, princess. You know I can.”

Baekhyun hummed lazily. “Yeah, I meant it.” He cracked one eye. “Does this make you my sugar daddy?”

Chanyeol chuckled. “If you want me to be, sure. Perhaps we could be a bit more than that, though?”

“Let’s talk about it when I’m more awake,” Baekhyun suggested softly. “Will you lay with me?”

“I’ll grab a towel and get you cleaned up first, then we’ll get tucked right back in bed, hm?” Baekhyun nodded and rolled on his side when Chanyeol got up, watching as he made his way into the bathroom and grabbed two washcloths, dampening them both and then returning to wipe Baekhyun up before himself. Baekhyun slipped back under the covers and curled right into Chanyeol’s side when he joined him a minute later.

“Siwon creeps me out,” Baekhyun whispered, eyes shut and his head against Chanyeol’s shoulder.

“He creeps everyone out,” Chanyeol responded with a soft laugh. “But you don’t need to worry about him anymore, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Baekhyun smiled and shifted closer to Chanyeol, wrapping an arm around his waist. “I don’t like him. He’s weird and he grabbed my ass and he tried to kiss me.”

“Oh?”

“I didn’t like it.” Baekhyun let out a sleepy sigh. “I only like it when you grab my ass and kiss me.”

“I’ll be sure to do both more often, then.” Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun’s forehead. “Go back to sleep for now, princess. We’ll talk more in the morning.”

“I like it when you call me princess, too.” Baekhyun yawned. “It makes me feel special.”

“That’s because you _are_ special.”

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun woke up alone. Chanyeol worked a lot, though. He should probably get used to that.

Chanyeol was in the far corner of the room, right in front of the huge windows and looking out with his phone to his ear. He was dressed now in a full suit, everything but the jacket. His hair was fixed—he must have showered. He looked so _good_.

Baekhyun sat up and Chanyeol heard the slight rustle, turning towards him and smiling, mouthing _hold on_ before turning back to his conversation. He spoke for a minute more and then hung up, setting his phone on the small desk he passed on his way back to the bed.

“Good morning, darling.”

“You work on Saturdays?” Baekhyun ran a hand through his hair and squinted out the windows, where the sky was now some-what lit up. It was midday according to the clock on the nightstand, but outside it was still a bit dark and cloudy. Perhaps it would rain.

“Not normally.” Chanyeol took one of his hands and pressed a kiss to the back of it. “But I need to go in. Apparently an investor is losing their shit and threatening to back out, so I need to go calm them down.”

“Oh.” Baekhyun knew he was pouting, but he really couldn’t help it. Not when he’d been hoping to spend the whole day cooped up in the room with Chanyeol—preferably naked—watching tv and cuddling and eating food brought up by his house staff and making out a little. After what happened last night—or this morning…

“I’m sorry. I’d wanted to spend the day with you.” Chanyeol kissed his cheek softly. “But how about I take you out to dinner tonight instead, hm? You can go shower and head back to your place and get dressed, and I’ll swing by and pick you up when I’m done.”

“Can we come back here after?” Baekhyun’s hand crept forward and he took Chanyeol’s tie in it, using his hold to pull his new—boyfriend? Sugar daddy? Upgraded customer?—closer, until his lips were a whole two inches away. “I want more cuddles. And other stuff.”

“And you’ll get it all.” Chanyeol closed the distance between them, wrapping a hand around the back of Baekhyun’s neck to angle his head and slowly deepen the kiss. “That’s what I promised you, didn’t I? Whatever you want.”

Baekhyun smiled when he sat back, releasing the tie, and Chanyeol stood up and walked over to the chair his suit jacket was draped over the back of a decorative armchair.

“Oh,” Chanyeol turned around while adjusting the lapels of his jacket to sit right over his shoulders, “speaking of what I promised you, this investor is involved in our Italian spread, and one of the department heads asked that I fly out with him tomorrow to check out the work being done over there.”

“You’ll be gone?” Baekhyun’s smile dropped and he cocked his head. “Already?”

“You can come with me.” Chanyeol buttoned his jacket and then pocketed his phone. “Have you ever been to Italy?”

“No.” Baekhyun leaned back against the headboard. “I’ve never been out of the country.”

“Not once?”

Baekhyun shook his head.

“Okay, you’re coming with me. Pack when you go home, I’ll send someone by to pick up your things. You can spend tonight here and we’ll leave for the airport in the morning.”

“How long?”

Chanyeol hummed, one hand coming up to fix his hair as he studied his reflection in the window. “Four days to a week probably. Don’t worry about packing too much, though.” Chanyeol turned around with a charming smile, walking back towards the bed once again. “I plan on taking you out and spoiling the fuck out of you the second I have a block of free time.”

“Oh yeah?” Baekhyun smiled and wrapped both hands around the back of Chanyeol’s neck when he got close enough, pulling him down into another kiss. “I’d like that.” He murmured against his lips, eyes lighting up. Chanyeol had so much money. He always bought him the prettiest things.

“I knew you would.” Chanyeol kissed him once more and then stood up, smiling fondly and running a hand through Baekhyun’s hair when he whined at Chanyeol’s distance. “Let the head of staff know when you’re ready to head home, he’ll call the driver for you.” Baekhyun had left his car at whatever big-name hotel that had served as last night’s venue, driving himself there and meeting Siwon at the door, and then been whisked away by Chanyeol and driven back to his lavish apartment (with his mouth around Chanyeol’s dick nearly the whole drive—whoops). “The staff knows to treat you like me, now, so if you have any problems at _all_ give me a call and I’ll have a word.”

The whole time he’d been talking, Chanyeol had been making his way to the closet where he’d pulled out a nice overcoat and then walked to the main door of his room, still closed. He paused there.

“Any questions? Comments? Concerns?” He asked with a smile.

“You should work in PR.” Chanyeol crinkled his nose in offense and Baekhyun let out a laugh. “Nope, you covered it all. One concern, though—I don’t want to get out of bed.” Baekhyun pulled the covers up to his shoulders and buried himself beneath the thick comforter with a playful smile.

“You’d better,” Chanyeol warned, eyes narrowing. “If you’re not showered and ready to go by the time I’m done in a few hours then no dinner for you.” Baekhyun pouted, and Chanyeol pointed threateningly. “I mean it, Baek. Be a good boy and head home and get dressed. I’ll call you in a few hours.”

Baekhyun nodded, and Chanyeol was halfway out the door before he stepped back and turned back to Baekhyun.

“Make yourself nice and pretty for dinner tonight, won’t you, princess?” Baekhyun bit down on a smile and nodded again obediently. Chanyeol winked and then he was gone, pulling the bedroom door shut behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY FINALS ARE OVER!! MY DEPRESSION IS BACK FULL FORCE!! TEMPO CONTINUES TO KILL ME DAILY AND LOVE SHOT IS GOING TO FINISH ME OFF ((before my parents do when they see my grades N E WAYS))
> 
> um...i hope this didn't suck?? for anyone confused, no, they haven't had the conversation yet that defines their relationship buT it's somewhere between sugar daddy/baby and like actual boyfriends/lovers. neither are going to admit that they have actual feelings for the other and are going to hide behind the sugar daddy/baby facade for a while.
> 
> this may end up being a mini-series or a chaptered fic wherein it's just smutty times and chanyeol taking baekhyun on trips and spoiling him and making him feel pretty and confident and calling him princess. we'll see uwu.
> 
> as always, super SUPER active on twitter!! come hit me up with a follow or a dm if you'd like!! we can talk about anything--my fics, exo, baekyeol, memes...the possibilities are endless. i just love talking to you all!! ((@daisy_dreamuses))
> 
> i also now have a curious cat if anyone is super shy and wants to remain anonymous but still wants to come talk to me. i always ALWAYS love hearing all your thoughts, or if you have any little questions about anything absolutely feel free to ask!! ((curious cat))
> 
> i hope you're all well, and if you're still in the middle of exams like i just was, good luck!! you'll do great and baekhyun and chanyeol (and i!!) believe in you!! make sure to eat and drink plenty of water and take lots of breaks <3<3


	2. Mid January, 2022

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun is Chanyeol's very own private escort. Is that all he is, though?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no self control :))
> 
> ALSO: there's a scene towards the end of this chapter that has some minor bdsm and dominant/submissive type of implications. that wasn't my original intent with this fic, but i think it fits so i'm choosing to keep the scene as it is. it is VERY kinky, i think, so you've now been warned!!
> 
> also, this "scenario" takes place like 3/4 months after their new arrangement starts where baekhyun is technically nothing more than chanyeol's personal escort.

“Hey, Baek.”

A pair of lips pressed lightly to the exposed side of his neck not against the pillow and a hand crept around his waist, fingertips ghosting over his exposed skin. They’d been too tired to shower last night, Baekhyun had barely had the energy to stay awake for Chanyeol to clean him off, and had burrowed under the covers, curling together for warmth as their sweat dried and left them feeling cooler than usual.

“Baek, baby, I need you to wake up for a minute, hm?”

Baekhyun let out a soft groan and squeezed his eyes shut—awake, but refusing to acknowledge the fact.

“Just for a minute. Come on.” Chanyeol trailed his lips down the side of Baekhyun’s neck and pressed tight against his back. The comforter rested at Baekhyun’s mid-back, and they were squished together until they were almost nothing, meaning Chanyeol was pressing against him over _top_ of the covers. Cool buttons pressed into his upper back. He was dressed, too.

On a Saturday.

“Why are you up already?” Baekhyun wrapped his own arm around the one that was around his waist and squeezed the hand. Chanyeol squeezed back. He turned his head to the side and cracked his heavy eyelids, taking in the CEO’s appearance. “Going out?”

“I need to take a trip.” Chanyeol murmured, eyes soft. Apologetic. Baekhyun tightened his grip on Chanyeol’s arm and rolled onto his back, keeping his hand flat against his stomach.

“Where are we going?” It was a safe assumption—since they’d started their new _arrangement_ Baekhyun had gone with Chanyeol on all his business trips. He’d now been to Italy, France, and China at least three times each. It was new and exciting for him every time.

 _And_ he and Chanyeol had joined the mile-high club…and _secured_ their membership.

“ _We’re_ not going anywhere.” Chanyeol propped himself on his elbow and hovered over Baekhyun. “I’m heading to New York. You’re staying here.”

“I’m staying?” Baekhyun’s eyebrows furrowed. “Why? Did I do something that upset you—”

“No.” Chanyeol squeezed Baekhyun’s hand again. “No, princess, of course you didn’t.”

“Oh.” Chanyeol’s hand lifted to cup his cheek and he ran his thumb across it. Baekhyun, refusing to let go, shifted his hand down so he was holding his wrist. “Why am I staying?”

“I’ll be in back to back meetings all week.” Chanyeol let out a sigh. “We do this once a year, when I fly out and cover all the important meetings at once. All the boring financial stuff, rereading of contracts, reevaluating workspaces. That sort of thing. My assistant’s going to be staying in the suite this time to keep me updated on everything since my schedule’s so packed.”

Baekhyun let out a soft breath and reached up, hooking his hands around the back of Chanyeol’s neck and pulling him down for a kiss. Neither of them had ever cared about morning breath and Chanyeol swiped his tongue along Baekhyun’s lips once for his lover to take the hint, who immediately opened up and let Chanyeol lick into his mouth.

“How long will you be gone?” Baekhyun asked, holding Chanyeol a few inches from his face when he pulled back from the kiss.

“A week.”

Baekhyun let out a whine that was swallowed by Chanyeol’s lips. A week—that was too long. Baekhyun had moved in with Chanyeol after a little over a month, staying over at the taller’s apartment most nights out of the week anyway so it just made sense. He helped Chanyeol relieve stress when he’d get home from work—sometimes they’d fuck, sometimes they’d go out for dinner, sometimes they’d take a bath and watch a movie. Whatever Chanyeol needed that night.

A week would be the longest they’d go without seeing each other in person since their arrangement started, and, while Baekhyun would never admit it (not that he needed to, Chanyeol saw right through him) he’d come to rely on Chanyeol in a way as well. Not just for his money—though he did make good on his promise to buy him lots of pretty things, but for his companionship. There was never any pressure to do anything with him, or be anything really. They were just them. And Baekhyun didn’t want to lose the other half of them.

“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol murmured against his lips before kissing him deeply again. “It wasn’t supposed to be for another two weeks,” another kiss, “but something came up that we need to address tomorrow.”

Baekhyun simply hummed and wrapped his arms around the back of Chanyeol’s neck, pulling him into another kiss. “I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too.” Chanyeol wormed one arm under Baekhyun’s back and pulled him up a bit, forcing his back to arch up into Chanyeol’s chest. “You can get some work done though, hm? Make me proud.”

Baekhyun nodded and kissed Chanyeol again. Now that Baekhyun didn’t need to worry about escorting during his days and count to his days off, he quickly found himself growing bored during the day while Chanyeol was out at work. All his friends were either escorts too and still working, or…well, that was it. Everyone else he talked to were clients. In light of this, wondrous, glorious Chanyeol had paid for him to sign up for some online classes. Baekhyun’d had to drop out of his university because he didn’t have the money, but now that he did he could pick back up with his degree. It was basic, and with Chanyeol around he didn’t really need it, but it would be nice to finally get it. Finally succeed at _something_.

Chanyeol shifted over and slotted one knee between Baekhyun’s thighs, still over the covers, and Baekhyun let out a breathy moan and rutted against it a couple times. “Want me to blow you?”

If Chanyeol would be without him for a week, that means he’d be missing out on part of their original bargain—sexual favors. Baekhyun would miss it, too—the heavy weight of Chanyeol’s cock on his tongue, stretching his throat and the slight burn on his head as Chanyeol fisted his hair to guide him the way he wanted him that night. He’d miss everything about Chanyeol, really.

He was a shallow asshole, though. The saddest part was probably that Baekhyun wouldn’t be able to take Chanyeol’s card and go shopping while he was in his meetings like he usually did. He’d never been shopping in the States before. And now he’d have to wait even _longer_ for that opportunity.

“No.” Chanyeol didn’t release Baekhyun and held him close to his chest. “No, let me take care of you, princess.”

Their new arrangement changed almost nothing about their relationship besides Baekhyun’s living space—he lived with Chanyeol now. The only difference was that everything was heightened in a way…Chanyeol was more than happy to spend even _more_ money on Baekhyun, including buying him plane tickets to go with him on his work trips and coming home from work with more gifts for him. And the _sex_ …oh, god. It somehow got even more intense, and the two of them couldn’t seem to keep their hands off each other. Nowhere was off limits—not the back of Chanyeol’s limo, not the private jet, not Chanyeol’s office _nor_ his meeting room…during…meetings (just _once!_ ).

Chanyeol kept most of his weight on the mattress and gently lowered Baekhyun back down, other hand worming underneath the comforter and trailing down Baekhyun’s abdomen, all the way down to fist his cock.

Baekhyun mewled and tangled both hands in Chanyeol’s already-styled hair, pulling him as close as he could and opening his mouth wide to let Chanyeol lick into it while he bucked his hips up into the ring his fingers formed.

“There you go,” Chanyeol murmured softly when Baekhyun pulled away, laying his head back against the pillows and biting his bottom lip in concentration. Chanyeol dropped his head to mouth along his neck, biting over the marks from last night to ensure they’d last as long as he could make them—hopefully for most of the week he’d be gone.

“Oh, f-fuck.” Baekhyun stuttered, tightening his hold on Chanyeol’s hair as his hips moved faster and jerkier. _“Fuck_ , ‘Yeol.”

“You look so pretty like this.” Chanyeol whispered, running his other hand through Baekhyun’s hair. “So pretty like this under me, baby.”

Baekhyun let out a moan, eyes closing as he murmured out “’Y-Yeol—I’m _close.”_

“But you’re always so pretty—even now, that you’ve just woken up.” Chanyeol pressed a kiss to a deep purple mark just above Baekhyun’s collarbone. “Still covered in me from last night. This is my favorite look on you, princess.”

Baekhyun choked when Chanyeol pulled out his nickname in _that_ tone, so, _so_ close, and Chanyeol, as much as he hated it—he needed to go. He needed Baekhyun to _come_.

He was going to pull out all the stops—the surefire thing for his baby. Baekhyun was going to _come_ , dammit.

“Come for daddy, princess.”

Baekhyun gritted his teeth and arched his back as he finally— _finally—_ came all over Chanyeol’s hand and the expensive bedding. Chanyeol darted down and caught Baekhyun in a kiss, forcing his mouth open with his tongue and swallowing all those beautiful, pathetic little sounds Baekhyun was making as he came—all those pretty little whines and whimpers as his hips stuttered. He started pulling back from Chanyeol’s hand that hadn’t ceased, pulling every drop of cum that he could from his princess for the week.

Baekhyun whined cutely, “daddy please,” and Chanyeol finally let go after squeezing the sensitive head of Baekhyun’s cock once more and lifted his hand to Baekhyun’s mouth. Baekhyun immediately parted his lips and took his fingers in his mouth, tongue lapping at the digits and licking them clean.

Chanyeol cooed at him softly and kissed all over his head and neck, giving Baekhyun everything he loved. Everything but one.

“Lemme suck you,” Baekhyun slurred around the fingers still in his mouth, not wanting to let go just yet. He sucked hard and swept his tongue over each finger once more and then pulled them out, nuzzling at them with his nose. “Please, _please_ Chanyeol I want to suck you off so fucking _bad_ please.”

“I know.” Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun deeply once. “Princess, I know. I’m sorry, but I have to go.”

“I can be quick.” Baekhyun’s hand skimmed down from where he’d had them both hooked behind Chanyeol’s neck to rest on his belt buckle. Baekhyun shifted one leg and could feel Chanyeol’s half-hard press into his thigh—an automatic reaction to getting Baekhyun off so early in the morning. “I _can._ ‘Yeol—”

“Princess.” Baekhyun faltered. There was an underlying tone to the way Chanyeol spoke, almost a warning. He’d heard it plenty of times around Chanyeol’s assistants who hung around the apartment. Baekhyun was getting a softer, toned-down version of it. “I _have_ to go now. I have my first meeting as soon as I land and if I don’t leave now I’ll be late.” Chanyeol thumbed over Baekhyun’s cheek apologetically. “I’m sorry.”

“Are you _sure_ I can’t come?” Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol down by the back of his neck so he was just out of reach.

“I think you’d enjoy yourself more here.” Chanyeol murmured. He smiled softly. “Get some work done. We’ll do something big when I get back.”

Baekhyun sighed. “I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too.” Chanyeol closed the distance between them and kissed Baekhyun, mouth open to let Baekhyun lick into it the way he wanted to. Baekhyun let his legs fall open and grabbed at Chanyeol’s waist, pulling him down to rest comfortably between them. He rocked his hips up once, twice—and Chanyeol let out a deep groan, letting Baekhyun do what he wanted before pushing up on his elbows.

“ _No_ , princess.”

Baekhyun deflated against the bed and nodded. “Okay. Okay, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Chanyeol nudged Baekhyun’s jaw with his nose and pressed a kiss to the soft skin. “I know. You take care of yourself this week.”

Baekhyun nodded. “You’ll call me?”

“As much as I can,” Chanyeol promised with a fond smile. “I’ll let you know when I land.”

“Thank you.” Chanyeol slid off the bed and Baekhyun sat up, the need to be close built into his body now. _How_ was he supposed to last a whole week? “Be safe.”

“I will.” Chanyeol cupped Baekhyun’s cheeks and tilted his head up and Baekhyun stretched up into his hold, smiling into the soft kiss Chanyeol pressed to his lips. The CEO lingered for a moment, dropping his head as he started to deepen the kiss…

Until there was a knock on the door.

“Mother _fucker.”_ Chanyeol hissed. He reached over to the chair beside the bed and grabbed the silk robe tossed over the back and settled it over Baekhyun's shoulders. Baekhyun let out a whine and Chanyeol smiled softly, knowing exactly what was going through his mind.

“You can take it off in a few minutes.” He pecked his forehead and Baekhyun slipped his arms through the proper holes as Chanyeol then straightened up and called for whoever to enter.

“CEO Park,” his head assistant walked in and bowed shortly, eyes skimming right over Baekhyun, otherwise his boss would have his head, looking right at Chanyeol. “We need to get going, sir.”

Baekhyun let out a soft breath and looked up at Chanyeol who nodded once and then jutted his chin towards the door. His assistant bowed his head again and left the room, shutting the doors behind him.

“I will see you,” Chanyeol bent down to give Baekhyun another kiss, “in a week.”

“Call me.” Baekhyun pulled him down by his tie for one more deep kiss, tongue lapping up into Chanyeol’s mouth.

“I will.” Chanyeol kissed him shortly. “Just go back to sleep for now, princess.” Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun’s robe off his shoulders and tossed it on the chair beside him, lifting the thick comforter as Baekhyun laid back down and then covering his shoulder as he got comfortable on his side. “I’ll be back before you know it.”

Baekhyun nodded sleepily and tossed his head a couple times, and his breathing slowed until he was completely asleep, sated from his orgasm earlier. Chanyeol kissed his cheek and grabbed his suit jacket and his shoes in his hands and slipped quietly out of the room.

 

* * *

 

“Finally, you made time for us _peasants_.”

“Shut up, slut.” Baekhyun kicked Jongdae’s foot and draped his coat over the back of the chair, sitting down right as the barista brought him his coffee. He nodded his thanks and took a drink while Jongdae looked him over.

“You look good, Baek.”

“His new sugar daddy’s treating him well.” Yixing leaned forward in his seat and eyed Baekhyun up and down.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “Not my fault you assholes are still taking calls every other night.”

“You’d still be too if CEO Park wasn’t that good of a fuck.” Jongdae pointed shortly. “Weren’t you with Choi the night before you quit?”

“Oh, thanks for quitting, by the way.” Yixing put his mug down and pointed at Baekhyun. “I got most of your clients. They pay well.”

“How do you think I’ve afforded my apartment?” Baekhyun shrugged with a knowing smile. “I’ll give you all my secrets now that we aren’t competing anymore.” He cocked his head to the side cutely. Both his friends rolled their eyes.

“You’re not staying in your apartment anymore, are you?” Yixing leaned his head on his hand.

“He doesn’t need to, not now that he’s some rich CEO’s personal whore.”

“Don’t be petty.” Baekhyun chided like he was speaking to a child. Jongdae stuck his tongue out at him, and Baekhyun stuck his own back.

“Children, please.” Yixing glanced around. This conversation topic was normal for them, but for others…this could get taken out of context badly.

“It’s  _true.”_ Jongdae defended sharply.

“It is.” Baekhyun nodded. He replaced his mug on the table and leaned forward. “And you know what? His dick is so fucking _huge_ , and he fucks me so _hard_ that I—”

“I don’t want to hear that—no.” Jongdae covered his ears. “No thank you.”

“Talk about _this.”_ Yixing gestured to Baekhyun’s outfit. Whereas once he would’ve been in hoodies and jeans, now he was wearing a nice pair of slacks, a white button up underneath a dark blue sweater, and nice new shoes. He’d come in wearing a nice thick overcoat, and his sleeves were rolled to reveal a shiny new Rolex. “What is _that_ like?”

Baekhyun smiled and his eyes took on a sort of far off look. “He’s so rich.” He sighed, stirring the spoon in his drink. _“So_ rich. And he knows me so well—he knows exactly what I like and he always comes home with new presents. Normally I go with him when he’s on business, and while he’s in meetings I’ll go out with one of the assistants and go shopping.” Baekhyun fixed Jongdae with a smug smirk. “He gives me his black card.”

Jongdae looked at Yixing petulantly. “He’s _bragging.”_

Yixing simply sighed wistfully. “I want a sugar daddy like that.” He perked up and cleared his throat. “Baek…just how _rich_ is he?”

“Get your own.” Baekhyun shook his head. “Chanyeol’s _mine.”_

“Possessive.” Jongdae rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. “Where’s this great _daddy_ of yours, anyway?”

“New York.” Baekhyun leaned his elbow on the table and sighed. “It’s a yearly thing—he’s been out for _four days_ now.”

“Poor…baby?”

“I’ve  _never_ been to the States.” Baekhyun took a drink of his coffee. “I wanted to swing by Tiffany’s—it’s supposed to be iconic.”

“How do you know he won’t bring you something back?” Yixing picked up his own mug and cradled it, warming his hands from the slight chill sweeping through the shop as the door continued opening and closing.

“Oh, he will. He always does.” Baekhyun shrugged. “I just miss him, you know? His apartment is so _big_ and _lonely_ with just the staff wandering around.”

“S-staff?” Jongdae’s jaw dropped. “You have it _made_ , you whore.”

“You miss him fucking you, huh?” Yixing’s eyes had a teasing glint to them. “You _are_ the sluttiest out of all of us. And I thought it was me.”

“I miss the other stuff, too.” Baekhyun made a face at Yixing. “He takes me out to dinner a lot.”

“And?”

“And he’s warm to sleep with?”

_“And…?”_

“And…” Baekhyun paused. He wasn’t going to admit that Chanyeol was a good cuddler. He wasn’t going to admit that he liked running his hands through Chanyeol’s hair—it was getting a bit long.

He wasn’t going to admit that his favorite nights were the ones where Chanyeol dismissed the staff for a few hours and the two of them would fuck around in the kitchen, where Chanyeol would make dinner and Baekhyun would bake something for dessert and they’d end up having a flour fight, dirtying the room and then Chanyeol would chase Baekhyun around the apartment and wrestle him into the shower (and fuck him against the wall).

He wasn’t going to admit that he loved the nights when Chanyeol, stressed from work, would come home and Baekhyun would coax him into the car—not the one with the driver, but Chanyeol’s seldom used personal one—and he’d drive them the hour to the beach and they’d run around in the darkness, kicking up sand and trying to push each other into the waves. Baekhyun hoped that once it got warmer they’d be able to try skinny dipping—it sounded interesting. _Fun._ Even more so with being involved with Chanyeol.

“And nothing. He’s rich and a good fuck. That’s it.”

Yixing eyed him suspiciously—that had been a long silence. Not long enough for Jongdae to notice anything, but long enough for Yixing to.

“Okay, Baek. Sure.”

 

* * *

 

“Mr. Byun?”

“Hm?” Baekhyun looked up from his notebook, hand coming up to half close his laptop. “Is there something you need?”

The maid bowed her head. “Mr. Park just landed, sir.”

“Oh…” Right then Baekhyun’s phone went off and he looked over at it, smiling when Chanyeol’s name popped up on the home screen. “Thank you.”

He didn’t bother looking up as the door closed, swiping open on the unread message that simply read _“back in Seoul! I just got in the car, I’ll be back within the hour.”_

Baekhyun typed out an excited reply and then rolled off the bed, stacking together his school things from where he’d been doing his homework on his stomach on the bed and then depositing them all on the desk. His phone went off again.

_“Make yourself pretty for me, won’t you?”_

“That’s the plan.” Baekhyun murmured. He sent back a vague response and then walked over to the side wall. When Baekhyun had moved in with Chanyeol, the CEO had redone his room (read: Baekhyun had given him so much _shit_ about his room that hadn’t been redone in over a year that Chanyeol gave him his card and full disclosure to do whatever he wanted to) and along with all new furniture, and it was actually Chanyeol’s idea to have a custom vanity put in for Baekhyun. Somewhere for him to store his makeup and all the jewelry he’d gotten. Somewhere for him to make himself _pretty._

Over his years working Baekhyun had learned how to do his makeup quickly, and for Chanyeol tonight he wanted to do something…sultry. Sexy. It was no secret to him or any of the staff that he was going to get fucked tonight. Why not dress up for it? Chanyeol had told him to make himself pretty, anyway.

He smoothed his hair and made sure it was nice and straight, parted softly in the center as he ran his hand through it a few times. Natural. Chanyeol did always say he was pretty no matter his hair or makeup, and he liked him best without it in the mornings.

Some days, though, Baekhyun really liked going all out. Today was one of those days.

He went ahead and stripped out of what he’d been wearing—just one of Chanyeol’s old t-shirts and a pair of skinny legged joggers—wanting to make things easy for Chanyeol when he got home. Besides, that silk robe Chanyeol had gotten him as a sort of “house warming” gift when he’d moved in matched his makeup much more than the t-shirt and sweats.

Right as he finished knotting the robe loosely, barely crossing over at his waist, his phone went off again and he walked over to check it, smiling softly. _“Just pulled up outside. I’ll be right up.”_

Baekhyun took a second to make sure the rest of the bed was cleared off and that the room looked neat, and the last thing he did was take the clothes he’d been wearing earlier and put them in the hamper in the closet.

Chanyeol walked in right as Baekhyun walked back out, and the CEO broke into a bright smile and crossed the room in a few long strides. Baekhyun met him halfway and raised up on his toes to loop his arms around his neck.

“There you are.” Chanyeol wasted no time in picking Baekhyun up, forcing the smaller to wrap his legs around his waist, and spin him around for a moment. “There you are, princess.”

“I missed you.” Baekhyun cupped Chanyeol’s cheeks and kissed him deeply. “So much.”

“I missed you too.” Chanyeol shifted his hands so he was supporting Baekhyun and stood there for a moment, smiling up at him. His eyes flickered to the doorway and he nodded once, and Baekhyun turned around, confused, only to see a couple of Chanyeol’s assistants sneaking in and heading over to the other side of the room, hands full.

“They’ll be gone in a minute,” Chanyeol promised, managing to hook a finger under Baekhyun’s chin to make him reface him. “Everything else is going to wait until we’re done. There’s something I need to give you real quick, though.”

“Already?” Baekhyun smiled and thumbed over Chanyeol’s cheek. Chanyeol kissed him again and then lowered him back to the ground.

“Oh, I have plenty to give you,” Chanyeol informed him with a soft smile. “There’s something I want you to try on now, though. And wear for me if it fits right.” He ducked down and kissed Baekhyun’s cheek and then turned, taking a slim blue box out of the only assistant still in the room’s hand and dismissing him shortly. Chanyeol locked the door when he was gone and then grabbed Baekhyun’s hand, sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling Baekhyun into his lap.

“Here.” Chanyeol handed Baekhyun the box, pressing a soft kiss to his shoulder. “Open it, darling.”

Baekhyun couldn’t help but smile. The box was blue—Tiffany blue, and had the gorgeous _Tiffany & Co. _logo printed neatly in the center, wrapped with a single white ribbon. He turned his head and cupped Chanyeol’s cheek with his free hand, kissing him.

“Chanyeol—god, I don’t even know how…”

“Open it.” Chanyeol prompted gently. “Go ahead.”

Baekhyun regarded him for another moment and then he—he couldn’t help it. He slipped the white ribbon off the box and set it aside on the bed, one hand running over the smooth box covering. Chanyeol squeezed his waist and Baekhyun glanced at him once more before finally cracking the box.

“Oh, Chanyeol.”

“I think pearls suit you.” Chanyeol kissed his neck softly while Baekhyun sat there and looked at the small pearl necklace resting in the white padding inside the box. “They’re elegant, and not gaudy, and pretty. Pretty for you, my princess.”

“They’re beautiful.” Baekhyun kissed Chanyeol again, smiling into it. “Thank you.”

“Consider this a part of my apology for leaving you alone this week.” Chanyeol lifted the necklace from the padding and cast the box aside near the abandoned ribbon. “I know you said you’d never been to the States before, and you’d always wanted to go to Tiffany’s.” He draped the necklace around Baekhyun’s throat and clasped it in the back. “We’ll plan a trip sometime soon, I promise. I have to admit, even _my_ card is scared to let you loose in there.” He let go and the necklace fell to the base of Baekhyun’s throat and stayed there.

A choker.

“A neck like yours deserves to be adorned in only the finest.” Chanyeol murmured, pressing his lips just above the clasp. “Your neck is so fucking pretty, baby. Just like the rest of you.”

Baekhyun hummed happily, slipping one finger under the choker and he ran the beads between his finger and thumb.

“I love it.” He looked at Chanyeol, a bright smile on his face. “Thank you, so much. Really.”

Chanyeol cupped the back of his head and kissed him again. It didn’t take long for things to grow heated—it _had_ been a week now—and soon enough Chanyeol had one hand inching up Baekhyun’s thigh and pushing the parting of the robe open, and Baekhyun’s fingers were undoing Chanyeol’s tie.

“So pretty,” Chanyeol murmured against his lips, fingers digging into Baekhyun’s plush thighs. “You look—you _feel_ so pretty, darling.” Baekhyun leaned his head back with a sigh as Chanyeol trailed his lips down the soft skin of his neck, nudging his nose against the new choker.

Baekhyun finally got his tie off and dropped it back on the floor, hands expertly undoing the buttons on his shirt as though he’d done it a hundred times before (he had).

“’Yeol.” Baekhyun shoved Chanyeol’s jacket down his shoulders, and Chanyeol stripped the rest of the way out of it, tossing it to the floor before taking Baekhyun’s cheeks in his hands and humming softly. “Chanyeol.”

“What, princess?” Chanyeol bit softly along the column of his throat. “What is it, my darling?”

“Let me… _hah.”_ Baekhyun’s eyes fluttered closed as his hands finally finished undoing Chanyeol’s shirt and he shoved it open, running his hands all over the bare skin and tight muscles. “Let me suck you off. Please.”

Chanyeol smirked against his neck and then sucked on the skin, feeling Baekhyun tremble in his lap and one hand came up to tangle in his hair. “Missed me that much, did you?” Baekhyun let out a moan as Chanyeol released his skin, thumbing over the discoloration. It would darken, hopefully down to that _gorgeous_ deep purple that was the same as the pretty robe he was wearing. “I had to go before you could last week.”

 _“Please,”_ Baekhyun begged again. He slid off Chanyeol’s lap and knelt on the ground between Chanyeol’s knees, hands resting on his thighs. “I’ve missed you so much—I just want you in my mouth.” He leaned forward and nuzzled his nose over the tent in Chanyeol’s slacks, parting his lips and softly closing them around the hard muscle straining against the fabric. “Chanyeol,” he murmured, eyes flickering up to the CEO watching his sharply from above. “Please.”

“You asked so nicely, princess.” Chanyeol brushed one hand through Baekhyun’s hair and dropped to hook under his chin, pulling him up and out of his crotch. Baekhyun’s fingers crept further up his thighs and tapped against his belt. “Of course you can, baby.”

Baekhyun eagerly undid Chanyeol’s belt and slacks, dragging them all the way down his long legs and throwing them, and his shoes and socks, somewhere behind him. The black boxer-briefs sat snugly around Chanyeol’s waist and hugged his upper thighs tightly and Baekhyun leaned forward again, hands teasing and slipping under the hem along his thighs as he mouthed wetly at his bulge.

Chanyeol let out a groan and leaned back on his elbows, legs parting to encourage Baekhyun closer. Baekhyun continued mouthing at the bulge until Chanyeol’s underwear was _soaked_ with a mixture of precum and spit, and he went so far as to snap the hem of Chanyeol’s briefs against his leg. _That_ was when Chanyeol had enough.

 _“Princess,”_ he growled out a low warning. “Get on with it, baby. Stop teething like some fucking _child.”_

Baekhyun whimpered and met Chanyeol’s eyes, hands immediately heeding the instruction and pulling at his waistband, pulling the underwear all the way down his legs and throwing them behind him with the rest of Chanyeol’s clothes—everything but his dress shirt.

He nuzzled his nose against the long vein running along the underside of Chanyeol’s cock, breathing in the heavy, musky scent that he’d missed so much. He normally liked Chanyeol’s cock on his tongue at least like three times a week—but for the past seven days he’d gotten _nothing._

Baekhyun took his time working his way up to the tip, pressing little kisses along the whole length and then back down, uncaring about the spit dribbling down his chin as he mouthed softly at Chanyeol’s balls. He dragged his tongue all over them and Chanyeol let out a deep, gravely groan, hips pressing automatically into Baekhyun’s face.

Baekhyun held Chanyeol’s thighs down and kissed up his cock once again, this time dipping down and taking just the slightest bit of the tip between his pursed lips before backing off again, thumbing over the tip and dragging the precum down his length.

“I forgot how big you are,” Baekhyun said breathily, lips dragging along Chanyeol’s cock. His fingers barely closed around it at its thickest point. “Fuck, I want this inside me so bad.”

“Nothing’s stopping you, princess.” Chanyeol bucked his hips up, hitting his cock against Baekhyun’s lips. They were already wet and slick with spit, but a bead of precum sat there and a thin string of the liquid connected them. Baekhyun sucked lips between his teeth and then ran his tongue over them, savoring the taste of Chanyeol on his tongue.

He then re-angled his head and lowered himself down a bit at a time before bobbing his head back up, tightening his lips around the head so that each time Chanyeol’s cock popped out of his mouth with a filthy _pop._ He kept going and going until Chanyeol’s cock hit the back of his throat, and then he used his hand to rub what he couldn’t fit in his mouth.

“Come on, princess.” Chanyeol cupped the back of Baekhyun’s head and cooed softly. “Take me deep like I know you can. Like I know you _want_ to.”

Baekhyun slacked his jaw and let Chanyeol gently push down on his head all the way until his cockhead hit the back of his throat, where the then whispered _“relax, Baek”_ and pushed himself all the way in.

Baekhyun spun his head a couple times and the swallowed twice, feeling Chanyeol’s thighs tense beneath his hands as he choked on a groan.

“There you go.” Baekhyun glanced up through the tears that had formed and met Chanyeol’s eyes, which were half-lidded as he watched Baekhyun deep throat him. His hand tightened in Baekhyun’s hair and his eyes hardened. “There’s daddy’s good boy. All the way now, baby.”

Chanyeol held Baekhyun down until his eyesight started growing fuzzy and then yanked him off, holding him suspended in the air for a minute while Baekhyun caught his breath. Chanyeol hooked his fingers under Baekhyun’s chin and tilted his head up, taking in his utterly debauched face and the spit and precum all over his lips and Baekhyun swallowed.

“Fuck me.” He sputtered. “Daddy, please—fuck my mouth. Use me like you want to, it’s been too long— _daddy.”_

“Your manners are as pretty as you are, princess.” Chanyeol praised him, thumb pushing into his mouth and pressing down on his tongue. Baekhyun sucked on the digit, eyes pleading as he looked up at Chanyeol.

Then, in one swift motion, Chanyeol pushed Baekhyun back and stood up, taking a handful of Baekhyun’s hair and holding his head in place while he thrust his cock right back into his mouth.

“Your lips are so pretty.” Chanyeol cupped Baekhyun’s cheek with his free hand, thumb rubbing over the bump in his cheek where his cock was stretching his mouth. “This is when they look best, you know that?” He pulled out slowly and thrust back in, and Baekhyun looked up, watching his abs constrict as he moved. “Wrapped around my cock. So fucking sinful. So fucking _pretty.”_

Baekhyun whined, hands digging into Chanyeol’s thighs as he picked up the pace, thrusting in hard and pulling out fast in a way that left Baekhyun gaping and gagging. The repetitive pressure brought more tears to his eyes and he struggled to suck in breaths between Chanyeol’s thrusts, vision blurring slightly around the edges just the way he liked it. Just the way Chanyeol knew he liked it.

Chanyeol pulled out and let go of his hair and Baekhyun fell forward, head falling against Chanyeol’s thigh as he coughed and sucked in desperate, wet breaths. Chanyeol’s hand found his hair and he stroked through it.

“Good boy, darling.” He knelt down and gently lifted Baekhyun up, sitting down on the bed with Baekhyun in his lap, knees on either side of his hips. He stripped out of his shirt and tossed it to the ground and then untied Baekhyun’s robe. Baekhyun cupped his cheeks with shaky hands and kissed him, lapping into his mouth and Chanyeol let him have his fill, hands slipping between the center part of his robe and circling his waist. “Your mouth is so perfect, baby. _So_ tight and perfect.”

Chanyeol shifted back on the bed and easily carried Baekhyun with him, abs tensing between Baekhyun’s legs and he couldn’t help it when he bent to mouth at Chanyeol’s neck while he moved.

He let out a soft breath when Chanyeol laid back on the bed and shamelessly ground his ass back, feeling Chanyeol’s fully erect and leaking cock bump right against his taint, and then he whined when Chanyeol’s hands cupped his cheeks and pulled him forward.

“Not yet, princess.”

“Why?” Baekhyun let out a moan, arching forward when Chanyeol reached up and fingered one of his nipples, fingernails digging into the sensitive skin and turning it from a pale pink into an irritated red.

“Because I missed you.” Chanyeol switched sides and picked up the treatment on his other nipple, not stopping until they both hurt to touch and Baekhyun was thrusting softly, _living_ for the bit of friction he got from grinding his cock along the plane of Chanyeol’s abdomen.

“Ch-Chanyeol.” He whimpered softly.

“You know what I want?” Baekhyun shook his head, still grinding down on Chanyeol for the small relief it was granting his aching cock. He hadn’t touched himself once. “I want you to sit on my face, princess.” Baekhyun’s breath caught in his throat, and Chanyeol reached up and flicked his nipple, eyes sweeping over his sweaty, flushed body. “I want to treat you the way I would’ve had I been home this week, yeah?”

And Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun’s ass in two handfuls and pulled him forward, making Baekhyun stumble forward on his knees until he was right over Chanyeol’s face. Chanyeol wrapped both arms underneath each of Baekhyun’s thighs and held them open right where he wanted him, and his last instruction was “don’t push back too hard and choke daddy,” and then Baekhyun was falling forward and scrambling for a grip on the headboard as Chanyeol began licking up his ass.

 _“F-fuck.”_ Baekhyun bowed his head and clenched his eyes shut, hips stuttering as Chanyeol began eating him out as though he hadn’t eaten the whole week he was gone. His tongue was up and down and _inside_ him—everywhere, loosening his hole, and Baekhyun was biting his bottom lip so hard he honestly thought it would bleed. “Oh _god.”_

Baekhyun pressed back and ground down, Chanyeol’s grip on his thighs keeping him from pushing down too hard, and he let out short, shaky breaths as he rode Chanyeol’s face.

“I-I’m close.” He managed a few minutes later. His dick was so hard it hurt, neglected still—he wasn’t going to touch himself. He didn’t want to come unless Chanyeol’s cock was inside of him, but Baekhyun was about to _lose_ it. “Daddy, _please_. Fuck me right.”

“Is this not good enough for you, princess?” Chanyeol pushed two of his fingers in Baekhyun in one go, his hole already loose from Chanyeol’s tongue, and Baekhyun’s upper body convulsed as he struggled to stay upright. He thrust his fingers in and out much like how he’d been fucking Baekhyun’s mouth earlier, relentless and hard and he crooked them slightly, brushing against Baekhyun’s prostate that had him crying out and grinding down desperately in a way that had Chanyeol pulling his fingers out and smacking his ass. “What did I say?”

 _“Please.”_ Baekhyun let out a sob—he needed to come so _badly_. He hadn’t had a proper orgasm all week because now, like Chanyeol had said, Chanyeol had ruined him for everyone but him—including himself. Nothing got him off until one night midweek when they’d been on the phone and Chanyeol had talked him through jacking himself off until he came. Baekhyun was wound up, hard, and hurting, and he needed Chanyeol to make him all better. He needed Chanyeol to take care of him.

Chanyeol could tell that Baekhyun literally couldn’t take any more, and he stripped Baekhyun out of the robe (that had been hanging halfway down his arms as it was), tossed it over the side of the bed to complete their haphazard pile of clothes, and then rolled them over.

“On your knees, princess.” Chanyeol spanked him again and then reached over to the side of the bed, pulling the lube out of the nightstand. By the time he turned back Baekhyun was on his knees and elbows, ass thrust out and back bowed the way he liked being fucked.

“You’re so pretty.” Baekhyun dropped his head and let out a curse when Chanyeol literally _bit_ his ass and then jumped when he slapped it. “You’re so _pale_ , baby, so empty. All my marks are gone.”

Baekhyun swallowed and shook his hips. “You’ve been gone so long.”

Chanyeol simply hummed, dousing his fingers in lube and he quickly worked three and then four of his thick fingers inside Baekhyun. It didn’t take long before he was prepped, and Chanyeol wasted no more time and pushed himself right in, not needing the lube anymore as Baekhyun’s insides were slick enough from his spit and the lube he’d already used when fingering him to make it nice and smooth.

“Oh… _oh.”_ Baekhyun fisted the comforter. _Finally._

“How are you still so fucking tight?” Chanyeol reared back and thrust into Baekhyun with a sharp snap of his hips. “My tongue, and my fingers, and now my cock, and you’re still so tight—like some fucking _virgin.”_

Chanyeol grabbed his hips in both of his hands and pulled him back to meet each thrust a couple times, smacking his ass every few times.

Chanyeol paused a few minutes in and leaned down the length of Baekhyun’s back, brushing his hand through his hair and kissing his cheek. “Princess? Still with me?”

Baekhyun nodded and reached up to tangle his hand in Chanyeol’s hair. “You feel so good, ‘Yeol.”

“Yeah?”

Baekhyun nodded again.

“Prove it, then.” Chanyeol sat up and grabbed Baekhyun’s ass in two handfuls. “Fuck yourself on me.” Baekhyun let out a whine and Chanyeol clicked his tongue, smacking his ass again. It was turning a bright red, now, littered with Chanyeol’s handprints. “If you missed me so much then I want to see your ass do what it does best.”

Baekhyun took a shaky breath and then pushed himself back, circling his hips. Chanyeol’s hands were still on his ass, spreading his cheeks and making it easier for Baekhyun who had started building up a steady rhythm, thrusting himself back twice and then circling his hips a few times and repeating.

“You take my cock so well, princess, look at you.” Chanyeol tightened his grip on Baekhyun’s ass and when he let go he saw the ten spots his fingers had been already reddening, and he slapped his ass once more and then grabbed his hips and started thrusting again.

Baekhyun cried out and fell back to his elbows, scrambling for a hand hold on the comforter.

“I’m close—I’m so _fucking_ close Chanyeol please, please please _please—”_ Baekhyun was rambling, and before he could move one of his hands back to circle his own cock Chanyeol pushed him down so he was completely flat against the bed and fucked into him three more times, and then the friction of his cock against the comforter and Chanyeol’s hand—warm and pressured against the back of his neck threw him into his orgasm with a sharp cry.

Chanyeol planted one hand on the bed next to his head and Baekhyun reached over to grab it, holding it so hard he was sure he’d leave bruises as he tumbled into one of the most intense orgasms of his life, so much so that he completely whited out.

Chanyeol rode him through it and came a couple thrusts later, pulling out just in time to come all over Baekhyun’s back and the many bruises that were already forming. Baekhyun squeezed his wrist weakly once and Chanyeol dropped down to his elbows, cocooning Baekhyun softly and kissing his cheek.

“So you did miss me, huh?” Baekhyun managed after a few minutes of him catching his breath.

Chanyeol laughed and tapped Baekhyun’s forehead with his own. “Yeah, I did. A little.”

Baekhyun snorted. _“That_ was a little? I’d _love_ to see a lot, then.”

“I’d rather not.” Chanyeol nudged Baekhyun’s nose with his. “I don’t ever want to miss you that much.”

Baekhyun’s smile softened until his lips were just barely curved up at the edges, looking right into Chanyeol’s soft eyes. He blinked a couple times and one of his eyebrows twitched.

Chanyeol looked so…touched. In awe, almost. Like he couldn’t believe that he was here, and that Baekhyun was here, and that they were coexisting in this weird sort of  _whatever_ this was. Baekhyun’s eyebrows furrowed when Chanyeol licked his lips, opened his mouth to say something, and then closed it again. Chanyeol smiled softly instead of saying anything and he leaned forward to press the lightest of kisses to the corner of Baekhyun’s mouth, and then he sat up.

“Want to go shower?”

Baekhyun started to roll over then winced—his ass _hurt._ Chanyeol noticed it and his eyes raked over Baekhyun’s body possessively. “How about a bath, then?”

Baekhyun smiled and nodded and held his arms out, and Chanyeol was more than happy to carry him to the bathroom, setting him up on the counter while he ran the water in the large bathtub.

The tub was situated in the corner of the bathroom, in a sort of alcove, with large, spotless windows on all three walls surrounding it. It was dark outside now, and Chanyeol dimmed the bathroom lights so that most of the light coming in was from the bright downtown district.

Baekhyun didn’t really want to take off his new necklace at all, but he also didn’t want to risk getting it wet so he did, setting it in a nice little tray next to the sink that he had adopted once he’d moved in. Chanyeol then carried Baekhyun to the tub and, once they were both settled, called for one of the staff members to bring up a bottle of wine—another little something he brought back from New York.

The two of them were in the bath for _hours_ , going through the whole bottle of wine, though it didn’t really feel like the alcohol was affecting them much. Sometimes they talked, Chanyeol talked about his trip and Baekhyun talked about what he did while he was gone, and sometimes they simply sat in silence, looking out the windows with Baekhyun right up against Chanyeol’s chest and his head against his shoulder, strong, sturdy arms around his waist.

If anything, Baekhyun was drunk on the _feeling_ of it all. It was like whenever Chanyeol was around he got all airy yet serene, and calm yet excited, and just…overall, he was just really happy.

Part of him wanted to ask Chanyeol what he was going to say earlier, but he didn’t want to risk ruining this mood they had set for themselves, and so instead they stayed, wrapped up together in the steamy air and the warm water and the soft lights. It was comfortable.

It was _safe._

When they finally got out of the tub it was the early hours of the morning—Chanyeol had prodded Baekhyun lightly when the smaller had started drifting off to sleep. They dried off and didn’t even bother pulling clothes on to sleep in—the feeling of naked skin against one another was their favorite way to sleep.

The one thing Baekhyun did put back on, though, was the necklace Chanyeol had brought back for him.

A new comforter had been brought up at some point while the two had been trapped in their own world in the bathroom, and Chanyeol was already lying in bed, answering emails on his phone when Baekhyun emerged from the bathroom, pale pearls glittering in the moonlight of the large windows surrounding Chanyeol’s bed.

Baekhyun crawled into bed and curled into Chanyeol’s side, who turned his phone off, cut the lamp and wrapped a warm arm around his waist, settling into the bed. He caught Baekhyun’s necklace between his thumb and forefinger and rolled a couple of the small beads back and forth.

“You put it back on?”

Baekhyun settled comfortably on his chest and nodded. “I don’t ever want to take it off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i literally have no excuse for this lmaO
> 
> okay so each of these little things are going to probably be posted out of time order, depending on when I think they should be (i went back and dated the first chapter and this chapter has a date) so, depending on how many more i make, make sure to check the date because it could be any time before or after their arrangement starts-which also would affect their relationship!!
> 
> this got very dom/sub as i kept going but like...idk i liked it so SUE ME!!!
> 
> also, the inspiration i have for what baekhyun's hair (and kind of his make up) looked like when chanyeol got home is [here](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiErO6atKjfAhUOKKwKHVn3AmAQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.trendsmap.com%2Ftwitter%2Ftweet%2F1038749625413300224&psig=AOvVaw08x64cdyiasIoyMMK8dsAs&ust=1544860158771034) and the inspiration for his makeup and new choker is [here](https://twitter.com/daisy_dreamuses/status/1071099177877323784) ((you already know what picture it is lmao i'm OBSESSED with how amazing baekhyun looks here PLE AS E))
> 
> also (so many "also"s sorry) i found a reference pic for what i want the tub to look like!! here is is during the [day](https://s-ec.bstatic.com/images/hotel/max1024x768/111/111089875.jpg) and here it is at [night](https://s-ec.bstatic.com/images/hotel/max1024x768/111/111089830.jpg) just with the bright seoul downtown out the windows.
> 
> as always, super SUPER active on twitter!! come hit me up with a follow or a dm if you'd like!! we can talk about anything--my fics, exo, baekyeol, memes...the possibilities are endless. i just love talking to you all!! (([@daisy_dreamuses](https://twitter.com/daisy_dreamuses)))
> 
> i also now have a curious cat if anyone is super shy and wants to remain anonymous but still wants to come talk to me. i always ALWAYS love hearing all your thoughts, or if you have any little questions about anything absolutely feel free to ask!! (([curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/daisy_dreamuses)))


	3. Late February, 2022

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what they've /both/ been waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took me way too long to write but in my defense bae is a killer

“Oh—god, oh _god oh god—_ ”

“Fuck yeah, move those hips— _yes._ You’re beautiful.” Chanyeol’s hands were firm around Baekhyun’s waist and one skimmed up, coming to rest under his arm and he began thumbing repeatedly over Baekhyun’s nipple. “You like this is fucking _everything_ , princess.”

Baekhyun let out a sharp breath and his head fell back, thrusting his chest forward. His hands shifted back to rest on Chanyeol’s upraised thighs, using them as his anchor as he continued rolling his hips, pushing so far _down_ that he could feel Chanyeol practically in his stomach— _fuck._

“I’m—fuck, I’m so close.” Baekhyun forced his head back up and he looked down at Chanyeol through his vision, blurred by tears, who was watching him possessively—though his hands were holding him as though he was made of diamonds. Fragile, yet entirely unbreakable. There would be bruises in the morning, but he still felt so _cared for._

Chanyeol let go of his nipple and began jacking him off, the sound lewd—there was already lube there from when Chanyeol had spent the previous _hour_ edging him over and over again until his legs had been shaking and he’d been crying, only to tell him that if he wanted to come he’d have to do the work. He had to _want_ it.

And fuck, did Baekhyun want it.

“Da-Daddy,” Baekhyun managed through his gasps, “daddy can I come? Please— _please.”_

Chanyeol let out a deep throaty groan, head back on the pillow. “Fuck—hold on, princess, just a while longer. Wait for daddy.”

“I can’t.” Baekhyun let out a sob, tears finally spilling over. “Please, please—please _please_.”

His legs started faltering—honestly, Baekhyun wasn’t sure how exactly he’d lasted this long—and Chanyeol finally helped him out by wrapping a hand around all the way around Baekhyun’s waist and throwing them to the side. Baekhyun barely had the strength to move, simply blabbering “Chanyeol, Chanyeol please, _please_ come back oh god don’t you dare _leave.”_

“I’m right here,” Chanyeol’s hands grabbed either side of Baekhyun’s waist and flipped him stomach-down on the comforter. “Daddy’s right here, princess.” He leaned down to press a soft kiss right behind Baekhyun’s ear and then planted one hand right by his head and pushed back into him, not hesitating in the slightest to start pounding him into the bed.

“Oh my— _shit,_ Chanyeol!” Baekhyun fisted the fabric below him and scrunched his eyes shut as Chanyeol fucked into him, breath coming out in quick, short spurts. It was then that he literally lost all ability to talk, simply crying out as each thrust rubbed his aching cock against the bed.

Chanyeol dropped to his elbows then, cocooning Baekhyun in a spot of warmth and sweat, thrusting as hard as he could. His lips were right by Baekhyun’s ear, and Baekhyun could feel each of his harsh exhales on his flushed skin.

 _“Please.”_ He begged weakly once more. “Daddy…”

“Come on my cock, princess.” Chanyeol bit down lightly on Baekhyun’s earlobe. “Fall apart for me.”

Fall apart he did.

Baekhyun cried out through gritted teeth as he came, knuckles going white as he tightened his grip on the bedding and one of his legs kicked up, his thigh hitting Chanyeol’s next to it.

Chanyeol kept thrusting into him until Baekhyun whimpered, hips stuttering as he finished coming and his cock was now too sensitive that being shoved against the bedding over and over was _too much_. It was then that Chanyeol finally pulled out, jacking himself off until he came all over Baekhyun’s back and ass.

Baekhyun let out a sigh—the feeling of being covered in Chanyeol’s cum was familiar and welcomed, and Chanyeol made it even better by dropping back to his elbows, his huge body covering Baekhyun’s once again. His hands reached forward and massaged Baekhyun’s gently, encouraging him to let go of the comforter while his lips trailed up his neck all the way to the shell of his ear, leaving little kisses in their wake.

“So pretty, princess.” Chanyeol cooed softly in his ear. Baekhyun released the fabric and Chanyeol laced his own hands with him, squeezing softly. All Baekhyun managed was a whimper, sore and sated and safe.

Chanyeol continued murmuring in his ear and nuzzling his nose in his hair and kissing the bit of his neck he could reach until he felt Baekhyun release his hands a bit and open his eyes, blinking slowly.

“Hey, princess.” Chanyeol shifted over and ran a hand through Baekhyun’s hair. “Still with me?”

Baekhyun bopped his head back into Chanyeol’s palm and finally locked on his eyes, leaning forward to nudge his nose against the CEO’s. He nodded.

“How about a bath?”

“I’m tired.” Baekhyun breathed out instead of answering.

“Okay,” Chanyeol kissed his forehead. “Warm washcloth, then?”

“You know me so well.” Baekhyun rolled on his side and watched Chanyeol head into the bathroom, wet a couple of washcloths and then come back into the bedroom. He smiled softly at Baekhyun when he walked up to the bed, kneeling on the edge and leaning down to give him another kiss as he raised one of the washcloths to his cheek.

“You’re so pretty, you know that?”

Baekhyun hummed softly and laid down against the bed as Chanyeol began wiping him off. “You keep telling me.”

“Yes, but do you _know?”_ Chanyeol prodded Baekhyun to roll over again onto his stomach and Chanyeol set about cleaning his back, rubbing the washcloth gently over his sides and down between his cheeks, hitting everywhere. Baekhyun hissed when the coarse cloth came in contact with his inflamed ass—an ass that would hopefully be _covered_ in Chanyeol’s handprints once the slight swelling went down.

Chanyeol couldn’t help but lean down and press a kiss to the nape of Baekhyun’s neck, and then he dragged his lips to the underneath corner of his jaw and kissed again.

“Beautiful.” He whispered against the skin, warm breath fanning over Baekhyun’s ear. Baekhyun shivered and Chanyeol’s free hand came to rest in the dip of his back, holding him still as he kissed him there again. _“So_ beautiful, darling.”

Baekhyun’s eyes drifted shut under the gentle treatment of Chanyeol’s hands over his body and soon enough he felt the mattress dip and then the thick comforter settled over Baekhyun’s back. He hummed in contentment when he felt Chanyeol’s hands on him again, maneuvering him around so that he could wrap around his back. Baekhyun pressed back into him without even thinking about it—an automatic response.

 _Instinctive,_ if you will. His body’s natural response to being this close to Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kissed his nape again and Baekhyun could’ve sworn he heard Chanyeol murmur something else but he was too tired and fucked out to register it he simply folded his own arm over where Chanyeol’s was over his waist and let himself fall asleep, warm and sated and cared for.

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun really woke up with Chanyeol more often than he didn’t (for plot reasons™ The Author will continue to have him wake up alone) but he woke up cold and alone in the bed, craving the warm body he’s become accustomed to waking up with.

His eyes cracked and he glanced around the room before rolling over only to confirm what he originally thought.

Empty bed.

No Chanyeol.

“’Yeol?” Baekhyun swept one hand over the bed and called out as though that would make Chanyeol would appear. “Chanyeol?”

The bed remained stubbornly empty and Baekhyun sat up with a groan once he saw the big clock on the far wall above the tv—his alarm would be going off in half an hour anyway. Chanyeol wasn’t here, which meant spending another half an hour trying to get more sleep would be pointless so instead Baekhyun went ahead and got up, pulling on just the silk floral robe from the armchair by the bed with a yawn as he meandered out of the room and towards the stairs.

He walked softly down the stairs that led right into the big central atrium-type room of the penthouse which included the large living room, kitchen, breakfast room, and sitting room surrounded by spotless floor-to-ceiling windows which offered a startlingly beautiful view of Seoul's downtown area both during the day and at night.

The staff was scarce this morning—he and Chanyeol were leaving this afternoon for a trip and the staff would be in then to do a deep clean after they were gone, meaning they had most of the apartment to themselves.

Baekhyun spotted Chanyeol after a quick sweep of the downstairs sitting at the breakfast table, his laptop and a couple of files open in front of him and one of his assistants sitting across from him, fingers moving at lightning speed as he recorded everything Chanyeol was saying onto his own laptop.

“There you are.” Baekhyun draped himself over the back of Chanyeol’s chair, arms around his shoulders, and kissed his cheek. “Busy morning?”

“Busier than expected.” Chanyeol dropped the sheets he’d been holding and hooked Baekhyun’s chin, holding him in place for a kiss. “Come here.”

Baekhyun circled the chair and let Chanyeol pull him into his lap, both legs off to one side, wrapping one arm around his shoulders and resting his other hand on his cheek with a smile.

“Good morning, princess.” Chanyeol kissed him again. “Sleep well?”

“I would’ve slept better if I’d woken up with you.” Baekhyun teased, thumbing over his cheek softly.

“I’m sorry, baby. Quick work emergency.” Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun deeply, parting his lips and slipping his tongue into his mouth. Baekhyun pulled back a minute later and leaned his forehead against Chanyeol’s with a smile before turning to look at the table.

“Everything okay?” The open folders were filled with charts and tables with money and totals and math that Baekhyun didn’t even want to _try_ to follow.

“Relatively.” Chanyeol pressed a few kisses down the side of Baekhyun’s neck that he could reach, snagging his hand before he could reach for one of the files and kissing it, too. “We’re still leaving today, though.”

Baekhyun visibly brightened. “I didn’t want to ask in case…”

“It’s okay.” Chanyeol kissed his hand again. “Something’s changed, but we’ll talk about it at lunch, how about that?”

“Lunch?” Baekhyun darted forward and gave him a quick kiss. “We didn’t talk about lunch.”

“Because there’s nothing _to_ talk about.” Chanyeol’s smile darkened just a bit, just the _tiniest_ bit in the way Baekhyun recognized was his way of holding his dominance over his head. Baekhyun luxuriated in it—in Chanyeol keeping an eye on him and keeping him in line and giving him exactly what he wanted. And, today, he wanted to go out. Lunch sounded _perfect._ “We’re going on our way to the airport. The only thing you need to worry about is having your pretty little ass ready to leave by noon.”

Baekhyun leaned forward and whispered “yes, sir” right over Chanyeol’s lips and the CEO pulled him into another kiss, both blatantly ignoring the (poor, _poor)_ assistant still across the table.

Baekhyun’s eyes closed and he let Chanyeol lead, the force of the kiss angling his head the way Chanyeol wanted it and Chanyeol’s hands warm and possessive around his waist. He crossed the leg closest to the table over the other to turn himself in more towards Chanyeol and one of Chanyeol’s hands left his waist to circle under his thigh, holding him close.

Baekhyun let out a soft moan when Chanyeol’s hand slipped up and underneath his thigh to cup his ass and he squeezed once, twice, and then he let go after smacking it softly.

“The cook left you some croissants in the oven.” Chanyeol kissed him once more and then gently coaxed him off his lap with a fond smile. “Eat something and then go get yourself ready, yeah?”

Chanyeol pressed one more kiss to Baekhyun’s hand and then pushed him in the direction of the kitchen, returning his attention to the assistant (who had, in order to keep his job, kept his eyes glued to his laptop screen during the whole exchange) and picking the file back up. “What section are we on?”

The assistant cleared his throat. “Three, subsection B, sir.”

Baekhyun meandered into the kitchen, humming a soft tune as he opened the top oven and pulled out a plate with three croissants on it. He grabbed one and took a bite, eyes lighting up.

 _Chocolate_. Baekhyun was going to make sure Chanyeol gave the cook a raise. She deserved it.

“Hate to interrupt again.” Baekhyun swung back by the table before heading upstairs, plate in his left hand. “But,” he poked Chanyeol’s nose, “did you know the cook made these _chocolate?”_

“I know they’re your favorite.” Chanyeol smiled up at Baekhyun and wrapped one hand around his waist, pulling him close. Baekhyun’s free hand settled naturally in his hair. “She was probably going to make them for you anyway but I figured I’d make sure. We have a big week. I wanted to start it off right.”

“Well, thank you.” Baekhyun angled Chanyeol’s head back and gave him another soft kiss, this one with the soft taste of chocolate on his tongue, sweetening everything. “I’m going to go shower.”

“Okay.” Chanyeol looked back at the document and skimmed it before snapping his head back up towards Baekhyun’s retreating figure. “Oh, wait a second.”

Baekhyun turned around from where he’d been about five steps up the staircase, leaning against the railing and taking another bite of the croissant in his hand.

“Remember, we’re traveling today. We won’t be alone, either. Make yourself nice and pretty, yeah?”

Baekhyun nodded with a smile, took another bite, winked, and then turned to make his way up the rest of the staircase. Chanyeol watched him the whole time, bottom lip caught between his teeth until Baekhyun disappeared around the corner in the direction of their bedroom.

The assistant waited a few moments before grabbing his boss’ attention again. “Sir?”

“Where were we?” Chanyeol’s face and voice hardened again immediately, like a switch. The second Baekhyun was gone Chanyeol was back to the man he’d always been. But when his pretty little _whatever_ Baekhyun was to him was around he was…nicer. Gentler. More patient and understanding.

But the assistant wasn’t paid to ask questions. He was paid to sit there and carry out anything Chanyeol needed done before Chanyeol himself even _realized_ it needed to be done.

“Section three, still, sir, but subsection F.”

 

* * *

 

“Jongin!”

Jongin stood out of his seat with a smile and held his arms out for Baekhyun who was quick to wrap him in a hug once one of the attendants removed his coat. Chanyeol was right behind him, brushing past the two to shake Sehun’s hand with a warm look on his face. The two swapped then and Baekhyun hugged Sehun, too, while Chanyeol shook Jongin’s hand just as warmly.

His assistants gave the four a wide berth and made their way to a little door in the back, going to hide in the back half of the plane with any assistants and staff Sehun and Jongin were traveling with as their bosses greeted each other. Down on the tarmac, the airline staff was unloading their things from the car and loading them up quickly.

Over lunch Chanyeol had let Baekhyun know that there was a change in investors, with one withdrawing a percentage of what they’d been putting into a new project and another wanted to come in, but because the project was still in such early works between his and Sehun’s companies Sehun and Jongin were joining them on their trip. Chanyeol had already been heading to Barcelona for his own personal investors, Sehun and Jongin just came along at the last minute.

“Hey, Baek,” Chanyeol reached out and shepherded Baekhyun back under his arm, guiding him towards the back of the jet. “We need to sit down so we can head out.”

Sehun and Jongin followed them to the little collection of four seats in the back of the jet where they all sat down for takeoff, sipped some sort of expensive wine that Sehun insisted on, and talked until just over an hour and a half into the flight—where Sehun mentioned something and Chanyeol responded and Baekhyun and Jongin exchanged a look, sensing the conversation topic shifting to business.

“Okay, this is where I check out.” Baekhyun leaned over and kissed Chanyeol softly. “I don’t care about this _money_ stuff.” He teased, scrunching his nose cutely.

Chanyeol let out a chuckle and kissed his forehead. “You don’t have to care, it’s not your job. It’s mine.”

“And  _you’re_ doing a _great_ job.” Baekhyun raised one hand and fingered the pearl choker absentmindedly—he tried not to take it off. Even if he was wearing nothing else (and, normally, he wasn’t) it made him feel all dressed up, and _pretty,_ knowing Chanyeol had picked it out with him in mind made Baekhyun happier than he could ever hope to express. “I feel like I’m slacking.”

“Your job is to look pretty and let me take care of you.” Chanyeol kissed him again and pulled back with a fond smile. “You’re doing brilliantly, I promise. Now, we’re going to talk about all sorts of things that are going to bore your pretty little head,” he cupped Baekhyun’s cheek and swept his thumb over it a couple of times, “do you think you can go find something to keep yourself occupied?”

“I’ll take care of that part.” Jongin stood up and held a hand out to Baekhyun, having already kissed Sehun goodbye (despite that he wouldn’t really be more than a few meters away) and risen from his seat to stand by Baekhyun’s. “I’m always looking for someone new to talk about the wedding with.”

Baekhyun was out of his seat in an instant, taking Jongin’s hand and waving once more to Chanyeol before dragging his friend down the length of the plane until they were halfway between the cockpit and their partners in the back, sitting down in two chairs and accepting another glass of wine from the attendant each as Jongin set about telling Baekhyun every possible detail of the wedding they had figured up as of now.

Baekhyun didn’t realize how much he absentmindedly fingered his necklace until Jongin finally set his wine glass down with a sigh and waved him forward with two fingers, taking the necklace between his forefinger and thumb gently when Baekhyun nodded.

“It’s  _gorgeous.”_

“I know.” Baekhyun’s eyes flickered to where he could see Chanyeol still conversing with Sehun. “It was a gift.”

“That’s one hell of a gift.” Jongin sat back again. “How much was it?”

“Fifteen.”

“Hundred?”

“Thousand.” Baekhyun’s own hand raised up to finger his necklace again and his eyes took on a sort of faraway look, a soft smile on his face.

 _“Oh my god.”_ Jongin shook his head in disbelief. “That’s a bit much, even for _me.”_

Baekhyun fixed him with a look of his own. Too much for _Jongin?_ The same Jongin who lived in nothing but Gucci and Versace and probably didn’t have anything in his closet worth less than ten thousand dollars?

“Okay, it’s too much for an _accessory.”_ Jongin conceded, hands smoothing down his who-knows-how-expensive blazer. Gucci encrusted. Of course. “That’s _insane.”_

“It’s  _pretty.”_

“I can’t believe that Chanyeol didn’t just buy you a ring with that money. Finally propose and get that out of the way.”

Baekhyun froze, _really_ tuning back into the conversation. “I’m sorry. Propose?”

Jongin let out a (strangely elegant) snort. “He wants to. You can see it in his eyes, in the way he looks at you. He feels for you.”

“No he doesn’t.” Baekhyun was quick to cut him off. “He _doesn’t.”_

“Are you sure?” Jongin watched Baekhyun adjust himself in his seat, how his arms rested over the armrests elegantly though his fingers were tense, tapping on the armrests. His legs were crossed, but his ankle was spinning. He was relaxed but _not_ relaxed. Exactly where Jongin wanted him.

Baekhyun was a brilliant actor, there was no doubt. In fact, the first few times Jongin had met him Baekhyun was on the arm of who knows how many different men, always laughing and smiling brightly and looking at them as though they were his entire world. His eyes were cold, though. Always cold and calculating, always looking. He wore makeup like a mask and fancy clothes like a second skin—one he could peel off at the end of the day and reveal his _true_ self—a side of him Jongin was absolutely  _certain_ he’d never seen before.

Byun Baekhyun was completely, entirely fake.

With Chanyeol, though, he was warm. He smiled so hard his eyes curved and his foundation cracked, and he trusted him enough to drink so much that his cheeks went pink, marring his makeup. With Chanyeol he laughed and he cried and he let Chanyeol sweep him off his feet.

With Chanyeol, he was _real._ And that was an incredibly hard thing for Byun Baekhyun to be.

“Then tell me this,” Jongin cocked his head and crossed his arms, chin up. “What are you?”

“We’re  _nothing.”_ Baekhyun let out a breath and shook his head. “We fuck. He buys me shit. We’re an _arrangement_ , nothing more.”

“I’m not sure he still feels the same way.” Jongin leaned forward and dropped his voice. “He looks at you the same way Sehun looks at me when he thinks I’m not looking.”

“And how is that, exactly?”

“Like he’s in lo—”

_“No.”_

Jongin sat back in his seat with an interested hum and fixed Baekhyun with a triumphant look. “Why so defensive, Byun?”

“I’m not.” Baekhyun snapped.

Jongin hummed again and held his wine glass out without breaking eye contact. An attendant came over and immediately filled it up with the deep red liquid. With Jongin’s track record, Baekhyun really wouldn’t be surprised if the ruthless bastard drank _blood._ Probably his enemies’. That’s exactly what he looked like now—some sort of old cliché vampire king who sits around drinking fresh blood out of wine glasses, completely calm and collected and in control.

Everything Baekhyun should be, and everything he, in that moment, wasn’t.

“Aren’t you?” He took a sip and then let out a sigh, tongue running teasingly over his lips. “Refill?”

“No, thanks.” Baekhyun stood up as calmly as he could. “I’m going to go lay down. Care to join me?”

Jongin waved him off with his glass and flipped open a magazine. “I’ll come later. We have ten more hours, after all.”

Baekhyun watched as Jongin immediately put all his focus on the magazine in his lap for a moment and then scoffed, walking away from the chairs and over to one of the little couches situated about as far forward as it could be without being in the cockpit and to the left of the door they’d come in earlier. There were two put together with the arms together at the top, and then the back ridges went about halfway down the length of the white cushions, giving it the closed in, comforting feeling of a cocoon. Baekhyun slipped out of his shoes and climbed right in, accepting a magazine from one of the attendants and trying to lose himself in the picture-perfect candid moments and the stupid stories of who married who, who spilled champagne on who, and who slapped who.

None of it mattered.

Everyone was fake—just as fake as Baekhyun himself.

Their money was fake, their smiles were fake—everything in their lives was fake. Even the _love_ they showed—for each other, for their _families_ —it was all fake.

Baekhyun didn’t want the love everyone pretended to have. He didn’t _need_ it.

Baekhyun didn’t need Chanyeol to love him.

Baekhyun didn’t need anything from anyone.

Feelings complicated things. Reliance on others complicated things. Baekhyun had been alone for years, now, and he was _fine._

A few flirty smiles and a hand on an arm, a laugh or two was all it took for Baekhyun to get a hefty monetary bonus and a good fuck at the end of the night. _That’s_ all he needed.

And that’s just what he got, building up his bank account and enabling his general want for pretty things—his general want to be _pretty._

He’d always taken care of himself—had to, what with a fucked-up dad and semi-absent mom. He had to learn from a young age to provide for himself, to put himself first.

To make himself his own priority.

It was this idea, this mindset that Baekhyun had committed to his lifestyle that has permitted him to live the way he has, off money and sex, rented out to expensive men three or four nights a week.

He didn’t form connections. He didn’t make friends. He didn’t emotionally connect and he didn’t commit.

Ever.

Chanyeol didn’t either—this Baekhyun knows, heard it from Chanyeol’s own mouth. They’d talked about this before one night in Chanyeol’s car as the CEO drove them back to his apartment after an event.

Chanyeol, as Chanyeol claimed, was a monster. He was selfish. He was a cruel, horrible boss maintaining a billion-dollar company at just 27 years old with an iron fist.

He was just a guy with too much money, a healthy sex drive, and a penchant for pretty things.

Then he’d fucked Baekhyun in the backseat.

Perhaps that was why he and Chanyeol got along so famously—deep down, where it mattered, they were the same.

There was no pretending because they both already knew how fucked up the other was.

How  _fake_ the other was.

“Mind if I join you?”

Baekhyun glanced up as he’d been about two minutes away from dozing off to see Chanyeol bent over the couch with one arm on the backing and his other on the cushion next to Baekhyun, trapping him with a soft smile. His suit jacket was gone and so was his tie, and his sleeves were rolled up a bit. Baekhyun smiled.

“Of course not.” He closed the magazine and dropped it off the side of the couch as Chanyeol slipped his shoes off and climbed in the makeshift bed next to Baekhyun, instantly wrapping his arms around him and pulling him to his chest. “Everything okay?”

Chanyeol let out a breath and shook his head, squeezing Baekhyun tighter. “Just business.”

“Oh.” Baekhyun angled his head up and kissed underneath his jaw. “You know you can talk to me if you want to, right? I won’t really know what’s going on, but if you just need to get something off your chest I’m here.”

Chanyeol pressed a soft, lingering kiss to his forehead. “Thank you.”

Baekhyun wrapped his top hand around Chanyeol’s waist and buried his face in his chest, and it wasn’t even five minutes later that the two of them were asleep, relaxed and passed out in each other’s arms.

Jongin watched them with a fond look and shook his head.

“’Nothing,’ my ass.”

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun had a tendency to wake up early when they were in a new place for the first couple of days. Now, normally he _loved_ sleeping in, and for the majority of the trip Chanyeol will have already been long gone by the time he stirred, but for the first couple days he was up before the CEO himself. Sometimes he’d stay in bed and curl up to his warmth, sometimes he’d shower, sometimes he’d order room service for breakfast for them and spend his time lounging somewhere else in the suite until the CEO would come out of the room, freshly showered and dressed and he’d stop by just long enough to tell him his plan for the day, hand over his card, and then head out with his assistants (unless he had the morning off, in which case Baekhyun would get fucked against the nearest flat surface).

And sometimes he’d wake up horny.

Today was just one of those days.

Baekhyun reached over and checked his phone, scanning his notifications and then checking the time. Chanyeol groaned in his sleep behind him, upset that the warm little pillow he’d been hugging up until then was now out of reach.

He debated just going back to sleep, almost hating to wake Chanyeol up since he knew he had his alarm set for an early meeting. He also considered just heading to jack himself off in the shower, but he’d done that before and it…hadn’t exactly gone over well with Chanyeol. Besides, _nothing_ compared to the real thing.

Nothing compared to Chanyeol himself—his fingers, his mouth, his cock—Baekhyun’s own fingers didn’t even rival them, and none of his (admittedly, _impressive_ ) collection of dildos and vibrators did the job quite like Chanyeol himself.

So instead Baekhyun put his phone down and rolled over, doing the math in his head. They had plenty of time, and then Chanyeol would be nice and relaxed, and able to focus completely on his meeting.

Baekhyun slid over, back under Chanyeol’s arm and he slowly pulled the comforter down just far enough to access his chest. He glanced up at Chanyeol to see if he was awake and then slid himself down on the mattress until he was right in line with Chanyeol’s nipples.

They were already peaked just from Baekhyun having pulled the comforter down and exposing them to the cooler air outside of their little cocoon in the suite. That’s okay. Baekhyun would warm them up.

He leaned forward and just licked over one, the smallest, lightest little kitten lick. Chanyeol simply sighed in his sleep and so Baekhyun did it again, and again and again until the dark pink nub was shiny and glistening with his spit, and _that’s_ when he finally couldn’t stand it anymore and leaned in to take Chanyeol’s whole nipple in his mouth.

Waking each other up like this was certainly nothing new with the pair (no, not _couple_. Pair.). Baekhyun’s woken Chanyeol up countless ways—blowjobs, sucking on his well-built stomach, sucking on his fingers, his neck, anywhere he could get his mouth, really. Additionally, Baekhyun had _no_ idea how many times he’d woken up on his stomach, fisting the sheets as his brain flew from sleep straight into pleasure as Chanyeol ate him out.

Chanyeol let out a deep groan, just starting to stir at the stimulus and Baekhyun hummed in response, letting go of the now red and irritated nipple to shift up a bit and give the other the same treatment. He was still on his side so Baekhyun had to prop himself up a bit but it was no problem—not with how bad Baekhyun wanted _that_ in his mouth. He wrapped one hand around Chanyeol’s back and rubbed it in soft circles.

The position shift made Chanyeol’s now mostly-hard cock dig into his leg, and so Baekhyun moved his leg, too, encouraging it to its full hardness.

Chanyeol let out a breath and cracked his eyes, one hand coming up to the back of Baekhyun’s head. What a sight to wake up to.

“Baekhyun…” Chanyeol’s voice was deep and gravelly, still heavy with sleep, and hearing it sent shivers down Baekhyun’s spine straight to his own rock-hard cock.

“Good morning, daddy.” He mumbled around Chanyeol’s nipple. The hand on his back dug into the skin and trailed back around, leaving angry red lines in its wake, courtesy Baekhyun’s perfectly manicured nails.

Chanyeol closed his eyes and let his head drop back onto the pillow. “Does my princess need something, hm?”

Baekhyun licked Chanyeol’s nipple and nodded. “I’m hard.” He breathed out right over Chanyeol’s saliva-soaked nipple and Chanyeol shivered at the sensation.

“Well, now, I am too. And who’s fault is that?” Chanyeol’s grip in Baekhyun’s hair tightened and Baekhyun hissed as his hair got pulled. _Yes._

“Mine, sir,” Baekhyun admitted as he went right back to sucking on his nipple.

“Oh?” Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun back and yanked his head so he was looking up at him. “And what are _you_ going to do to fix that for me, hm?”

Baekhyun let out a shaky breath. “Fuck me, daddy?”

“Oh, no.” Chanyeol dropped his head and got comfortable. “You’re doing all the work since you want this so bad.”

Baekhyun turned and grabbed the lube off the nightstand—yes, it had already been used. And what about it?—and spread it all over his fingers, lying on his stomach and working himself open while Chanyeol just laid there and watched, eyes still just half open but pupils now blown out with lust.

He tossed the lube aside just a minute later and rolled onto his side, back facing Chanyeol as he felt back for his cock. As he slid back onto it Chanyeol wrapped one arm around his waist, guiding him and then holding him flush to his stomach while Baekhyun took a minute to compose himself.

“F-fuck.”

“It this everything you wanted, princess?” Chanyeol’s hand rose and tweaked one of his nipples painfully. “Waking me up so early because you just wanted to be _full.”_

Baekhyun nodded jerkily, grinding back as Chanyeol’s hand skimmed down to grab his ass instead of his nipple, squeezing it so hard Baekhyun knew there would be a handprint there.

Chanyeol held his ass back and hooked his chin over his shoulder, nuzzling into his hair. “You’re really _that much_ of a slut for daddy’s cock, huh?”

Baekhyun nodded again. _Fuck yes._ “Yes, sir.”

“Show me how much, then.” Chanyeol licked around the shell of Baekhyun’s ear as he started rocking his hips back, pushing into him with one hand back on his thigh for some sort of stability. “Does it feel as good as you wanted it to, hm?”

 _“Yes.”_ Chanyeol reached down to jack him off as he kept spinning his hips. “Oh, god, daddy, it feels so _good.”_

Chanyeol hummed low in his ear and then bit down on it, hand coming back up to grab at his nipple again.

Baekhyun cried out, gritting his teeth as Chanyeol clamped his fingers down around one nipple, holding it until it was _burning_ and then moving to the other one.

“Are you close, princess?” Baekhyun nodded, letting out a moan. “Are you gonna come on daddy’s cock like a _good_ boy?”

“Yes, please.” Baekhyun pressed his hips back as far as he could, driving himself towards his orgasm and chanting “daddy, daddy you feel so good, daddy I love your cock in me please” like a mantra.

Chanyeol dropped his head and bit into Baekhyun’s neck as he came all over the sheets, hips stuttering and fingernails digging painfully into his thigh.

“Oh, fuck.” Baekhyun went lax against Chanyeol and he rolled them over, cock still in him, until Baekhyun was stomach down on the bed and then he started fucking into him at a brutal pace, one Baekhyun hadn’t thought he was awake enough to perform. Apparently he was wrong. “Oh, _fuck._ Daddy, daddy I _can’t.”_

“You wanted it so fucking badly.” Chanyeol hissed, hips snapping as Baekhyun cried out with each thrust. “I’m just giving you what you wanted, princess.”

“It’s—it’s too much.” Baekhyun fisted the sheets as tears streamed out of his eyes and onto the expensive sheets. Chanyeol was grinding his cock down into the bed with each thrust, and he’d _just_ come so it actually _hurt_ , and so did the way his nipples were being pressed into the sheets with how bruised they probably were and yet…yet it felt so _fucking_ good Baekhyun thought that if Chanyeol stopped he’d lose his mind. “It _hurts.”_

“You can come again for me.” Chanyeol dropped onto his elbows over Baekhyun, warm and comforting through the pain. “Princess, I know you can come again for daddy.”

Baekhyun let out a sob and shook his head and Chanyeol kissed his neck right over where he’d bitten earlier, hips still pistoning in and out.

“You can.” Chanyeol’s voice dropped to a growl. “Don’t tell me you woke me up because you just wanted to come _once,_ princess, did you? That’s being _selfish_ , daddy hasn’t even come yet.”

“Fuck, fuck _fuck.”_ Baekhyun gritted his teeth, unable to do anything but lie there and _take_ as Chanyeol slammed into him.

“So good for daddy,” Chanyeol cooed in his ear through desperate pants. “You’re doing so good for daddy, princess. Just a bit longer, hm?”

“I—I can’t.” Baekhyun was shaking all over, gripping the comforter so hard even his hands hurt. “Daddy, I _can’t_ —please let me come again, daddy—daddy _please—”_

Chanyeol liked one of his hands with Baekhyun’s, letting him cling to him and grounding him. “I’m almost there.” He grunted, squeezing Baekhyun’s hand. “Almost, baby.”

Baekhyun couldn’t even speak anymore, simply gripping Chanyeol’s hand with all he had, breath hitching with each thrust and crying out softly.

“Baby.” Chanyeol buried his face in the crook of Baekhyun’s neck, biting and sucking. “Baby, baby. Are you gonna come for me?”

Baekhyun let out a sob. _“Yes.”_

“Yeah?” Chanyeol nipped at his ear. “Need to come again to make it through the day like the little _slut_ you are?”

“Daddy  _please,”_ Baekhyun begged. “Please, _please_ daddy god I _need_ it I—”

“I know.” Chanyeol pushed up on his hands, one still linked with Baekhyun’s, and gave him three more deep thrusts. He growled a low “come for daddy, princess,” and then Baekhyun clenched his teeth and screamed, clutching Chanyeol’s hand as his vision completely went out.

Chanyeol couldn’t help it and he didn’t have time to pull out when he came, spilling _inside_ Baekhyun with a groan.

Then he froze.

They’d never—they’d never _discussed_ Chanyeol coming inside Baekhyun. If it’s not with a condom, and more often than not there _is_ no condom, then Chanyeol comes _on_ Baekhyun. They’re both clean, they knew that and they’d discussed that and when they started fucking on a regular basis they both got tested to be able to present each other with a clean record to be sure.

But this—this was a line they hadn’t yet crossed.

And Chanyeol just _sprinted_ over it.

“Baek?” Chanyeol didn’t pull out and fell back to his forearms, pressing close and tucking his face into his neck again. “Princess? Still with me?”

“Nap,” Baekhyun muttered. “I wanna go back to sleep.”

Chanyeol kissed a hickey blooming on Baekhyun’s neck and shifted his weight. “Don’t you want to wash up, darling?”

Baekhyun let out a soft, tired sigh. “Later. Sleep, please?”

Chanyeol nodded and then pulled out slowly, glancing at Baekhyun’s face to judge if he had a reaction to Chanyeol having come inside.

All he did was whine quietly at the sudden emptiness and coldness, Chanyeol’s large, warm body no longer covering him. He was fine when Chanyeol pulled the comforter up over his back and, after coming back to wipe Baekhyun off with a washcloth, Chanyeol hopped in the shower.

He did his best to stay quiet as he washed up and got dressed so as not to disturb Baekhyun, only leaving the bathroom when he finished and was heading for the main door to the living room.

“I liked it.”

“Hm?” Chanyeol turned around, buttoning his suit jacket. “I thought you were asleep, princess.”

“I liked it,” Baekhyun said again softly. He was lying on his stomach, hugging a pillow under him with the comforter resting about his mid-back, hair messy and eyes half open—Chanyeol wanted _nothing_ more than to crawl back in bed and kiss all over Baekhyun’s back, cradle him close and go back to sleep.

“What did you like?” Chanyeol wandered back over to the bed and perched on the edge. One of his hands settled in Baekhyun’s hair and he brushed through it, a small smile on his face as he watched Baekhyun let out a breath, eyes falling shut.

“Being full,” he tightened his grip on the pillow, “of you.”

Chanyeol huffed out a quiet laugh. “Okay, love. We’ll talk more later.”

“Am I shopping today?”

“Not today. I have a few meetings and a tour of one of the newer facilities, and then I need you to join me for a sort of gala tonight with a few clients. Sehun and Jongin are flying out to another site further north, so it'll be just us.” Chanyeol’s hand continued brushing through Baekhyun’s hair. “I want you to relax today, okay? I’m leaving Kyungsoo with you so you can treat yourself—whatever you want at the spa or to eat. Kyungsoo will keep you on track time-wise, okay? You just unwind and make yourself as pretty as you want to.”

 _Pretty as you want to._ This wasn’t an order, this wasn’t Chanyeol telling Baekhyun to dress up. This was Chanyeol telling Baekhyun to do whatever he wanted to feel comfortable.

Baekhyun cracked his eyes and nodded. “I will.”

Chanyeol reached back and pulled the comforter up to cover the rest of Baekhyun’s back, kissing the back of his bare shoulder before covering him. “Go back to sleep, princess. I’ll talk to you later.”

Baekhyun was out before Chanyeol even left the room, and Chanyeol backed out slowly, quietly so as to not wake Baekhyun. He looked over the small form in the white bed, swallowed by the large mattress and buried under the thick comforter.

So small.

So at home.

A perfect fit.

 

* * *

 

“This way, Mr. Park.”

Chanyeol tugged lightly on Baekhyun’s arm to lead him to the left, making the turn and walking down the next hallway.

Baekhyun cleared his throat, lifting his pointer finger up and slipping it under the collar of his shirt. It was tight—nothing he wasn’t used to, but the only tightness he’d gotten used to being around his neck was the choker, not dress shirts. Not for a few months, at least, in a setting like this.

He really shouldn’t be _nervous_ —this was Byun Baekhyun, after all. Yet his hand that wasn’t looped through Chanyeol’s arm couldn’t seem to stay still, adjusting parts of his outfit and he looked all over—everywhere but Chanyeol.

“Hey.” Chanyeol tugged Baekhyun aside outside the large double doors that led into the ballroom. “Are you okay?” He took one of Baekhyun’s hands in each of his. “You seem nervous, darling.”

“A bit.” Baekhyun cleared his throat and reached out, smoothing down one of the lapels of Chanyeol’s jacket. “A room full of my past clients after I fell off the face of the earth—I’m not too excited, you know?” He smiled softly.

Chanyeol thumbed over his knuckles. “You’ll be alright, Baek. I’ll be right here the whole time—no one’ll be brave enough to say anything to you while I’m right here.”

“And what—that makes you my prince charming?”

“Every princess needs one.” Chanyeol kissed the back of Baekhyun’s hand and met his eyes. “Feeling better, darling?”

Baekhyun nodded, smile now genuine. “Yeah, I am.” He lifted his chin and Chanyeol hooked it with his index finger as he kissed him softly. They smiled into each other and took a deep breath, just being close for a while longer.

Close and alone.

Once they got inside it would be all chaos, all entertaining and smiling and light drinking and making the rounds to talk to everyone.

Chanyeol nudged Baekhyun’s nose with his own. “Ready, Baek?”

Baekhyun hummed and kissed Chanyeol shortly once more. “I am.”

Chanyeol offered Baekhyun his arm and they shared a final look before facing the ballroom doors, Chanyeol nodded to the attendant, and then they were in.

Baekhyun let out a slow breath, mentally pulling his mask on. He was arm candy. He was here to smile, laugh, and look aloof. He schooled his face, pursed his lips, and barely raised one eyebrow in the way he _knew_ worked—knew from his years of experience.

He’d been around.

Chanyeol led him around with a hand on his back or his arm, a flute of champagne in his other hand and a _dazzling_ smile on his face. It was so interesting, watching how people would engage in a conversation with the CEO and be charmed so easily—they’d smile back and get a glassy, sort of excited look in their eyes.

 _Honored,_ if you would, that the great CEO Park was here to speak to them _personally._

Baekhyun stayed mostly quiet, smiling softly and nodding as people addressed him and Chanyeol spoke with a perfected sort of nonchalant elegance, filing away rumors and addressing important business topics, among other things.

Most of which Baekhyun tuned out—until he heard his name.

“Baekhyun?”

Chanyeol was in the middle of a conversation and Baekhyun laid a light hand on his arm as he turned around, pausing for just a moment out of sheer surprise.

Siwon smirked at the obvious crack in his composure.

“I’m surprised to see you here.”

“I can’t imagine why.” Baekhyun crossed the few feet to get away from Chanyeol and that conversation to hopefully give them more privacy—that look on Siwon’s face couldn’t mean anything good. Siwon took a couple more steps back and Baekhyun turned to glance at Chanyeol before following him. “I was invited.”

“Yes, a… _personal_ invitation, I heard.” Siwon raised an eyebrow and gave Baekhyun a sharp once-over. His eyes caught the pearls peeking out from under Baekhyun’s dress shirt and cocked his head. “You haven’t called.”

Baekhyun cleared his throat and looked around, crossing his arms. “I haven’t needed to.”

“Oh, so we were working based on your own personal convenience, is that it?”

“You set up meetings just as often as I did.” Baekhyun’s attention snapped back to Siwon. “Don’t try to put it all on me.”

“No need to get _defensive_ , baby doll, goodness.” Siwon pouted mockingly. “I was simply making an observation.”

“Can you not…” Baekhyun dropped his voice. “Don’t call me that.”

“No?” Siwon’s eyes narrowed. “You used to _love_ it.” He took a step forward, one hand coming up and he managed to hook a finger through Baekhyun’s choker, hiking it higher up on his neck so he could get a full view. “Or don’t you remember?”

“Remember what?” Both men turned their heads to Baekhyun’s left as Chanyeol approached them, buttoning the top button of his jacket as he did, as Baekhyun knew, to keep his hands busy. He must've been angry.

“Nothing.”

“So you don’t then. What a shame.” Siwon clicked his tongue in disappointment. “I’ve got a quite… _vivid_ memory. It was, say, six months ago?”

Oh.

_Oh._

“Siwon, don’t.” Baekhyun’s voice was nothing more than a whisper. “That wasn’t—” He glanced at Chanyeol who simply crossed his arms, watching.

“Wasn’t what? Wasn’t meaningful?” Siwon huffed out a soft laugh. “It certainly seemed to mean something—to _you_ , at least. You were so desperate,” Siwon used his grip on Baekhyun’s necklace to pull him closer, “so _pliant._ And that time _you_ called _me_ and pulled me into the backseat of my car—”

 _“Stop it.”_ Baekhyun grabbed his wrist and pulled, separating his grip from his necklace. “Not here. That’s _enough.”_

Siwon hummed, rubbing his thumb and forefinger together. “What is that—Tiffany’s?” He studied the pearls and Chanyeol shifted over, standing beside Baekhyun. He looked at Chanyeol. “How much was it?”

“Fifteen,” Chanyeol grunted—growled? Baekhyun turned to look at him but Chanyeol’s gaze was fixated on Siwon.

Siwon hummed and returned his attention to Baekhyun. “I didn’t think you were so _easy._ If I’d known all it took was 15 K, I’d have bought you _months_ ago.”

“I don’t know what happened between you two and frankly I don’t care—Baekhyun’s not an item, he’s not just something you can buy and parade around and play dress up with.” Chanyeol cut in sharply.

“No?” Siwon faced the CEO again, rolling his shoulders back and rising to his full height. “Is that not exactly what you did? Is that not exactly how Baekhyun’s lived his life—rented out to the highest bidder? Wearing what they tell him to and acting how they tell him to and letting them fuck him the way they want to?”

Baekhyun didn’t speak—couldn’t, really, when Siwon was right—and he _felt_ Chanyeol tense up behind him.

“You paid 15 thousand dollars for him and he’s _yours_ now—but then again, he’s always been yours.” Siwon scoffed. “We all see just how Baekhyun looks at you. It’s absolutely sickening just how he—”

 _“Baekhyun!”_ Chanyeol grabbed his wrist and yanked his hand back but the damage had already been done—Siwon shrieked and stepped back, doused in red wine, flattening his hair and staining his suit. “Baekhyun, what the hell is wrong with you?”

The whole room fell into pin-drop silence as Baekhyun dropped the glass and it shattered at his feet, creating a sort of barrier between him and Chanyeol, and Siwon.

“You little _shit,”_ Siwon growled, one dripping hand reaching for Baekhyun. “You’ll regret this—”

 _“Stop.”_ Chanyeol’s voice dropped to a sharp murmur and he clamped one hand down on Baekhyun’s shoulder, drawing him out of Siwon’s reach. “Do _not_ make this worse for yourself, don’t make this more of a scene than it already is.”

Chanyeol was now in full damage control mode, hand tight on Baekhyun’s shoulder to keep him in place.

“Worse for _my_ -self? What about _him?_ What about my _suit?!_ This was _custom_ you know.” Siwon’s voice continued rising with each proclamation. “What a _display_ from CEO Parks’ newest obsession—”

“I’ll pay for the suit.” Chanyeol cut in, voice still soft and yet so prominent. Deep.

Baekhyun couldn’t hear a lick of emotion in it, and perhaps that hurt more than anything Siwon had said.

“I’ll pay for the suit and cover any other damages, Mr. Choi, as you are still my guest.” Chanyeol took a step closer and his voice took on a dangerous edge. Glass crunched under his feet. “I’ll not forget your own wild display, either, sir. Coming to _my_ company event and verbally attacking one of _my_ personal guests will not bode well for your contract in the coming year, I promise you that.”

A soft murmur overtook the room again as the rest of the esteemed guests gave the trio a wide berth and resumed their conversations. Even the staff were too afraid to approach them, hovering around the edge of the little circle with cleaning equipment in their hands to begin straightening up once the two businessmen were done hashing things out.

Siwon harrumphed and then looked down at Baekhyun, still half behind Chanyeol with an unreadable expression on his face. “You’ve told me a lot of things, Baekhyun. A lot of personal things. You’d do well to share them before I do.”

“That’s not your decision to make.” Baekhyun’s voice was pure ice—cold, sharp, and fragile.

“Oh, but it is.” Siwon looked back and forth between the two, eyes landing on Baekhyun’s choker once again. “Enjoy your little lovers’ quarrel. If you need a place to stay tonight, Baekhyun, there’s always room in my bed for you.”

Baekhyun took a step back, equal parts scandalized and humiliated, and then turned on his heel and stormed off.

Siwon watched him go and Chanyeol reached to grab his arm as he made to walk out, intending to change. _“You’d_ do well, Mr. Choi, to return up to your room. I’ll pay for the suit, and the broken glass and any extra cleanup but I advise you not to return tonight.”

Siwon glared at Chanyeol for a moment and then shook out of his grip, stalking to the door. A couple of assistants broke off from the crowd to follow him out.

The door on the other side of the room slammed shut—the sound was minuscule, if anything, and no one but Chanyeol acknowledged it. Chanyeol looked up at it, knowing that was where Baekhyun had disappeared through to go back up to their suite.

Chanyeol had a choice, now—go after Baekhyun and find out what the hell was going on, what Siwon was talking about, or return to his party and his guests to begin damage control.

Then again, Baekhyun wasn’t really anything to him. Or, well, he shouldn’t be.

He was starting to become _someone_ to Chanyeol, and that was very, very bad. He needed to remedy that. He shouldn’t have been so angry about Siwon insinuating that Chanyeol had bought Baekhyun, even when that’s exactly what had happened. That’s exactly what their arrangement was.

That’s what they had agreed upon.

Somewhere along the line it had grown into something more, on both their ends.

And that was very, incredibly, _unbelievably_ bad. Baekhyun had made his feelings perfectly clear, it was time Chanyeol stopped the stupid, foolish corner of his brain that thought he and Baekhyun could really… _be_ something.

They were an arrangement.

Nothing more.

So Chanyeol straightened his jacket, ran a hand through his hair, grabbed a flute of champagne from a standing attendant and approached the nearest group of people, attempting to push Baekhyun to the furthest corners of his mind.

 

* * *

 

Chanyeol spotted Baekhyun on the window seat in the living room once he entered their suite, hours after Baekhyun had left the event, silhouette outlined by the nightlife just outside. He looked so small—like just the kid he actually was, bundled up in the fluffy hotel rode, hair damp and pushed off his head from his running his hand through it over and over. His back was to the windowsill, knees to his chest and arms around his shins and he didn’t bother looking at Chanyeol when he came in.

Chanyeol didn’t address him, tossing his coat on one of the armchairs and then disappearing into the bedroom. There was a sort of tenseness in the air as Baekhyun listened to Chanyeol’s steps, walking about in the bedroom as he undressed.

When he came out Chanyeol had lost his tie and his shoes and was in the process of rolling his sleeves up, top few buttons on his shirt undone. His hair was mussed now, too, hands pulling the strands from their once meticulous style as he’d debated over and over how to approach Baekhyun—he needed answers.

Chanyeol glanced at Baekhyun and made his way over to the little bar on the wall, bringing out a glass and a bottle of whiskey. He downed a shot before pouring himself a full glass, this that he carried with him over to the window seat.

Chanyeol pulled one of the armchairs over and sat down on the opposite side of the window from where Baekhyun was, taking a sip as he watched Baekhyun.

Still, Baekhyun had yet to look at him.

He’d been crying, Chanyeol noticed. He’d washed up in hopes of hiding it but there was no mistaking the redness in his eyes and the swelling around them, and the way he seemed so, so much smaller than himself, swallowed in the giant white robe.

The sleeves covered Baekhyun’s hands even as they were wrapped around his knees, skirt of the robe folded over and covering the entirety of his lower body like a blanket. The lapel of the robe covered most of his neck, revealing just a “v” down his chest to where it crossed at his waist.

Revealing the emptiness of his neck.

He was completely covered, and yet without the choker Baekhyun looked perfectly naked. And not in the good way.

Chanyeol took a deep breath and another drink. “Anything you want to tell me?”

“Not particularly.” Baekhyun’s voice was low and scratchy—he’d definitely been crying.

Chanyeol chuckled humorlessly, elbows on his knees and glass hanging between his legs. He looked down at the golden liquid swirling in his glass. “You should know me well enough by now that I’m going to get what I want out of you, or anyone else, no matter what. What happened tonight?”

“I lost control.” Baekhyun swallowed, eyes on the corner of the window seat. “I’m sorry.”

“Have you any idea what you’re costing me in damages?” Chanyeol turned his head to look at Baekhyun, eyes narrowing. “Not only Siwon’s suit, but now we’re talking press releases, keeping this all quiet, keeping the bastard _himself_ from squealing, sending apology bouquets to every other guest who had to deal with the interruption.”

Baekhyun let out a shaky breath. “I’m sorry.”

“I don’t want an apology. I don’t care about the money, you know that.” Chanyeol leaned against the armrest closest to Baekhyun. “I want an _explanation_ , Baekhyun. What happened? What is it that Siwon said that made you so angry the only logical thing for you to do was lash out?”

Baekhyun shook his head. “Nothing.”

“It wasn’t nothing.” Chanyeol pressed, voice tired. It was nearly three in the morning, now, they were both exhausted. But this had to be done. “You’ve never lost control like you did tonight. It must have been something he said, what _was_ it?”

Baekhyun stayed silent. Chanyeol let out a heavy breath and took another drink.

“Damn it, Baekhyun, I’m really fucking trying here.” He slouched back in his seat, tongue poking at his cheek. “Okay, fine then. What was Siwon talking about when he mentioned calling him, and something about the backseat of his car?”

Baekhyun shut his eyes instinctively at the memory. “It was nothing—a mistake. I was confused, that’s all.”

“About what?”

“About something that doesn’t matter now.”

“Obviously it does if it’s bothering you so much.” Chanyeol pointed out, swirling his glass again.

Baekhyun sat up a bit and took a deep breath, licking his lips. “We fucked around a bit. A—a lot, actually. It got to the point that we didn’t even need an event, just so long as we were both free he’d take me out to dinner or back to his place and we’d—you know. There was one day that I just—I needed something, you know? I gave him a pass to park in the garage of my building and we went to the top floor, parked, and he fucked me in the backseat.”

Chanyeol hummed, still watching the golden liquid. “This was before our arrangement?”

“Yes.” Baekhyun finally looked at Chanyeol. “I haven’t been with anyone since our agreement, you know that. It’s just been you.”

“Just me.” Chanyeol echoed softly. He glanced over at Baekhyun and Baekhyun quickly averted his eyes, chin going back on his knees. “You know that I don’t—I don’t own you. That’s not what this is about and I don’t ever want you to feel like that’s the case.”

Baekhyun hugged his knees tighter.

“I take you out and treat you because I want to. I buy you things because I want to.” Chanyeol’s eyes fell to Baekhyun’s bare throat. “I bought you the necklace because I wanted to—not to stake my claim on you. It’s a gift, not a brand. It’s never been that way, not to me, and if you’ve ever felt any differently you need to tell me—”

“I haven’t.” Baekhyun cut in. “I’ve never felt that way. I’ve—I’ve quite enjoyed our time together. Immensely, actually. I’ve reallyenjoyed spending time with you, not just for your wallet.”

Chanyeol stayed silent and watched Baekhyun for a few minutes as Baekhyun looked outside, focusing on the stars he could see. “Baekhyun,” he prodded gently. Openly. “What were you confused about? With Siwon?”

Baekhyun swallowed then bit his bottom lip, leaning his forehead against the window. They sat in silence and Chanyeol downed the rest of his drink, empty glass clattering against the windowsill as he set it aside.

“You,” Baekhyun answered finally. “I was confused about you. And me.”

“Us?” Chanyeol summed up. He saw Baekhyun smile faintly through his reflection in the window.

“Us.”

“You were confused about us, and you went to _Siwon?”_ Chanyeol shook his head, letting out an amused breath. “Why didn’t you feel like you could come talk to me?”

“I don’t know.”

“Do you not know, or do you just not want to say?”

“Chanyeol.”

“Baekhyun, please.”

Baekhyun bit his lip and took a couple of slow breaths. “Because I was scared.”

“Scared of what?” Chanyeol scooted his chair closer to Baekhyun—just a couple inches, but the decrease in distance meant _everything._ “Scared of me?”

“Scared that you’d cut me off.” Baekhyun’s head fell back against the wall. “I don’t—I don’t have anyone, Chanyeol. You know this. I’ve told you this. I’m fake, and the people I’m with are fake, and I have to fake so many things to be around them.”

That stung. “So I’m fake.” That stung a lot more than it should have.

“No—no, because things started getting _real.”_ Baekhyun’s voice broke. “With you. And I didn’t—I didn’t want to lose you. I was  _scared_ , Chanyeol, so I went to Siwon—the fakest fucking person I know. I thought he could, I don't know, fuck some sense into me. Fuck the feelings away, I guess. It made sense in my head but that—that was the last time. In the car.”

“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol’s voice was shockingly tender, amused, almost, that it surprised Baekhyun. _“Princess_ , I’m hurt that you think so low of me.”

“You said it yourself.” Baekhyun tossed back, defensive. “You’re an ass. You’re a horrible person. You don’t want nor do you have time for something—something that could be permanent. I didn’t want to risk losing you when I was getting real and you were still as fake as the day we met.”

Chanyeol leaned forward and snagged one of Baekhyun’s hands, holding it tightly. “I _am_ an ass. I’m a horrible person, yes. But, see, _that’s_ the fake me. The me I am now, the me I am with _you,”_ Chanyeol’s other hand lifted to cup Baekhyun’s cheek, “it’s real. It’s all real, baby.”

Baekhyun’s eyes began filling with tears. Chanyeol’s own eyes fell to the pale expanse of his neck. “Where’d you put your necklace, love?”

“I put it in a tray in the bathroom.” Baekhyun stood off the windowsill and held Chanyeol’s hand, leading him into the bathroom. He took the lid off a container and lifted the string of pearls out of it and Chanyeol came up behind him, hands warm and soft as they took the necklace from him.

“This isn’t about me owning you. And this isn’t about some sort of an arrangement, either. I’d really prefer it if that could go—I don’t want any sort of overarching obligation for either of us to feel like we _have_ to do anything.” Baekhyun faced the mirror and Chanyeol stood behind him, unclasping the necklace. “I bought this for you because it reminded me of you, and because you’d mentioned Tiffany’s and I felt bad that you couldn’t join me on the trip, and because I _wanted_ you to have it.”

Baekhyun lifted his chin and Chanyeol caught his eye through the mirror and smiled, reading his signal. He gently laid the string of pearls across Baekhyun’s neck and clasped it in the back. “If you ever want something less expensive it’s yours. If you want anything that’s more you don’t even need to ask, you know you have access to everything.” Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun’s neck, just above the metal clasp.

“It’s all yours—everything I have is yours.” Chanyeol’s hands fell on Baekhyun’s shoulders, “because _I’m_ yours.”

Baekhyun met Chanyeol’s eyes in the mirror and suddenly—suddenly he wasn’t so scared. He smiled, then opened his mouth, then closed it again. Chanyeol stayed quiet, eyes soft and encouraging and hands light on his shoulders as he waited for Baekhyun to say what he wanted to.

 _Fuck it._ Baekhyun took a deep breath. _Nothing left to lose now._

“I love you.” His left hand lifted to cover Chanyeol’s and Chanyeol laced their fingers together, letting them rest on his shoulder. Baekhyun turned his head to the right and leaned his forehead against Chanyeol’s.

“I love you too.” Chanyeol breathed softly. “I’ve _loved_ you for so,” his other hand wrapped around Baekhyun’s waist and squeezed, holding him close, _“so_ long, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun swallowed and smiled, and then looked back at their reflections in the mirror. Chanyeol’s chin landed on his free shoulder and he leaned their heads together.

“Jongin was right.” Baekhyun mused softly, free hand tangling in Chanyeol’s hair to keep him close. Chanyeol hummed and pressed a kiss to his neck. “We look damn good together.”

Chanyeol smiled into his neck. “And we’re going to rule the fucking world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god i'm so nervous for this i hope you guys enjoyed it and that it flowed nicely and the buildup was right!! let me know if you enjoyed it by leaving me a comment <33 i'm a bit behind on answering comments on some of my older fics (but school's out now so my plan is to tackle a certain number of them a day and answer them all!!)
> 
> as always, love, love, love you and love, love, love hearing from you all.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on twitter!! [loeysxdaisies](https://twitter.com/loeysxdaises)
> 
> curious cat for those of you shy little beans (i'd still love hear from you!) [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/loeysxdaisies)


End file.
